A New Year's gift
by SirkkuNovak
Summary: Es Fin de Año, y un deprimido Dean contempla su miseria en soledad pensando que, realmente, no tiene una razón para seguir viviendo, hasta que alguien toca a su puerta, justo en el primer minuto del nuevo año, y le da una razón para seguir por unos días. O para seguir por toda la vida. Destiel AU.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Vuelvo con una nueva historia, que he escrito para desahogarme un poco. Me he pasado la tarde entera y parte de la madrugada escribiéndola, porque no podía parar. Tuve un año terrible, y francamente el último día de este fue peor que todo el año junto, pero ese no es el punto exactamente; no quiero deprimirlos. Esta historia nace de mi necesidad de hacerme creer a mí misma que cosas como estas pueden pasar, y que un Año Nuevo sí puede significar un nuevo comienzo. Con esta historia me gustaría mandar el mensaje de que, si uno escoge, el siguiente año puede ser mejor. Y básicamente, así es como esto terminó aquí.

Y nada. En mi país ya es 2015 (probablemente en todo el continente xD), así que ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!:D

*En la historia, Castiel es menor que Dean.

* * *

><p>Toma su chaqueta de cuero y se la pone, toma sus llaves y se pasa las manos por el cabello para ordenarlo un poco. Camina hasta el espejo fuera de su baño, y suspira. Su reflejo le devuelve una mirada verde y cansada, junto con una sonrisa que no podría ser más falsa. Se aleja del espejo. Está harto de su cara.<p>

Frunce el ceño y se dice a sí mismo que puede hacerlo. Que va a hacerlo. Va a salir por fin de su casa, va a ir a un bar cualquiera y va a volver a casa con una chica solitaria decepcionada por el año terminante.

Inhala fuertemente y, en lo que a él le parece un acto de valentía pura, camina hasta la puerta y posa la mano sobre el picaporte. Está a punto de girarlo, sólo necesita aplicar una fuerza casi nula, caminar unos pasos y por fin estará afuera. Sin embargo, se detiene y retrocede, completamente desarmado. Piensa para sí mismo que no tiene caso y camina hasta su cocina para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y tumbarse en el sofá, encendiendo la tele. Están pasando algún programa estúpido con personas emocionadas por el fin de año. No le presta realmente atención, y en su lugar se hunde en su propia mísera, primero poco a poco y después de golpe.

Piensa en el año que tuvo, y suspira cansado.

Su hermano pequeño, Sam, lo había abandonado para irse a Stanford hace unos cuatro o cinco meses. Dean lo odia por eso, por haberlo dejado solo, y a pesar de que intenta con todas sus fuerzas obligarse a sí mismo a pensar que Sam lo hizo por su propio bien y que así estará mejor, termina con la misma sensación de traición que ha sentido todo el tiempo que ha tenido que soportar solo en su casa.

Su novia, Lisa, lo abandonó hace un par de meses. Y Dean no la culpa, en verdad que no; él mismo se había dado cuenta que la relación se había ido por un tubo hace mucho tiempo, y de que ninguno de los dos sentía ya lo mismo que en un principio. A pesar de eso, se siente mal, porque él creía que al final terminaría casado con ella de todos modos, con un hermoso hijo o algo parecido. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, en fin de año, solo como un perro callejero.

Y encima de todo, como para coronar su desgracia, está desempleado. De nuevo, Dean supone que fue su culpa, porque había estado tan ensimismado en las desgracias que le habían llegado que su mente estaba en todos los lugares menos en el trabajo.

Ah, y su perro había escapado.

Dean se talla los ojos y mira el reloj colgado a un lado de la TV, dándose cuenta que faltan apenas unos minutos para que un nuevo año comience. _Un nuevo año de miserias,_ piensa para sí mismo.

Su mente viaja con rapidez a una pistola escondida bajo su cama, y se pregunta si sería muy cliché darse un tiro en año nuevo. Desecha la idea de inmediato, pensando que no podría hacerle algo así a su hermano, a pesar de que éste lo haya dejado.

Intenta prestar atención al televisor, y ve que ahora están pasando el típico programa con los fuegos artificiales a punto de explotar y la gente a punto de gritar. Se endereza en su lugar al mismo tiempo que la gente se prepara para la cuenta regresiva.

_10…_ Dean piensa en que el año fue una mierda.

_9… _Piensa también en que probablemente el próximo también lo será.

_8… _Se pregunta qué hizo para merecer esto.

_7… _Se pregunta si Sammy se acuerda siquiera de él.

_6… _Se pregunta si su padre está ebrio en alguna cantina cerca de su propia casa.

_5… _Se pregunta si Lisa está con algún otro hombre, contando emocionada.

_4… _Se dice a sí mismo que no es tan feo como para no poder encontrar otra novia.

_3… _Se ríe de sí mismo hasta que la risa se convierte en un sollozo.

_2… _Se da cuenta que realmente no le apetece tener otra novia.

_1… _Se da cuenta que realmente no le apetece seguir respirando siquiera.

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! _

"Feliz Año Nuevo," Dean susurra para sí mismo, dándole un trago a su cerveza que le sabe amargo. La deja en el piso y junta las manos sobre sus rodillas, pensando qué hacer.

Está pensando seriamente en comenzar a escribir una carta de suicidio, o una carta de despedida para largarse al otro lado del mundo, o lo que sea con tal de hacer algo por salir de su miseria, cuando alguien toca la puerta tan insistentemente que Dean piensa que se va a venir abajo.

Se para apresurado con pasos tambaleantes, se limpia los ojos, patea la botella de cerveza a su paso susurrando un "mierda" y casi corre hasta la puerta. La abre, esperando encontrar a algún vecino enojado por noséqué, a un anciano pidiendo limosna, a un cura tratando de exorcizarlo, a un jodido alíen tal vez; todo menos a un chico con impresionantes ojos azules que lo empuja al pasar dentro corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dean está pensando _¿Qué rayos? _cuando el chico corre hasta el otro extremo de la pequeña sala, pasando por un lado del sofá y pisando el pequeño charco de cerveza. El chico exclama algo que Dean no alcanza a entender, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que el chico va descalzo.

"¿Qué…?" comienza a decir Dean, pero el chico lo interrumpe.

"¡Lo siento!" dice, con expresión asustada, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Dean siente su corazón retorcerse un poco y, acercándose con cautela al chico, pregunta "Hey, ¿qué pasa?"

"Lo siento," vuelve a decir. "N-no sabía qué hacer, mi hermano me perseguía y…" la voz le tiembla. Se detiene un momento para inhalar "Y vi las luces encendidas aquí, y pensé que podría ocultarme sólo un poco aquí, sólo hasta que mi hermano se vaya"

"¿Tu hermano?" pregunta Dean, sorprendido. Se pregunta qué clase de hermano te persigue con tal enojo para hacer que te metas a la casa de un completo extraño pidiendo refugio. En su experiencia, los hermanos a veces te abandonaban por la Universidad, sí, pero definitivamente no te perseguían en Año Nuevo.

"Sí, él…" el chico tose un poco, y Dean nota que sólo lleva una camisa blanca muy delgada y un pantalón de aspecto terriblemente viejo.

"Espera" le pide y se quita la chaqueta de cuero para extendérsela. El chico la toma, el brazo temblándole, y se la pone con rapidez. Le queda enorme, las mangas le cuelgan. El chico la envuelve alrededor de sí, y Dean nota que es bastante delgado. Luce como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Dean se pregunta si es así. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"N-no" el chico murmura, mirando al piso, pero un rugido de su estómago lo delata. Dean sonríe ligeramente y camina hasta la cocina, buscando algo que darle al chico. Examina la cocina entera, y se da cuenta que realmente no tiene nada decente para comer. Piensa por un momento darle simplemente una cerveza, pero el chico tiene algo, como un aura de inocencia que Dean simplemente no puede explicar y que siente que corrompería si le inculcara su propio vicio. Apenado, le da al chico una bolsa de patatas fritas.

"Lo siento, realmente no tengo nada comestible" se ríe un poco y, para su alivio, el chico ríe un poco también. El sonido relaja a Dean, y se permite volver a sentarse en el sofá, observando cómo el chico abre con una calma que Dean sospecha no siente en verdad la bolsa, comenzando a comer despacio.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" lo invita Dean, palmeando el sofá a un lado de él. El chico lo mira con ambos ojos abiertos, como si Dean le estuviera pidiendo que aceptara un diamante enorme, lo que causa que éste último ría. "Vamos, no seas tímido"

El chico frunce el ceño y se acerca con cautela, sentándose en un extremo del sofá. Dean lo observa con una pequeña sonrisa, y se da cuenta que el televisor sigue encendido. Lo apaga y se gira hacia el chico.

"Me llamo Castiel, por cierto" dice el chico, _Castiel_, volteándose hacia Dean visiblemente nervioso.

Dean sonríe. _¿Qué clase de nombre es Castiel? _"Yo soy Dean. Ahora, ¿qué pasó?"

El chico tragó. "Yo, uh… Huía de mi hermano"

"Sí, me lo has dicho. Pero, ¿por qué?"

"E-es que…" Castiel retuerce entre sus dedos las mangas de la chaqueta de Dean. "No es nada, yo… No creo que haya visto dónde me metí. Tal vez deba irme…" se para y hace amago de quitarse la chaqueta, pero Dean se para y lo detiene.

"No, quédatela" dice, "¿Dónde vives? Hace un frío terrible, _por Dios_, está nevando. Déjame llevarte"

Castiel se sonroja. "Yo, uh… No quiero molestarte, realmente no voy hacia mi casa ahora mismo"

"Entonces, ¿a dónde? Te llevo igual. No pienso simplemente dejar que vayas por ahí, con un hermano loco tras de ti y encima descalzo"

Castiel se sacude el cabello oscuro y ríe un poco. "Estoy buscando a alguien. Un amigo me dijo que podría quedarme en su casa temporalmente, pero… realmente no sé quién es"

"¿Y por qué buscarías a alguien sin saber quién es siquiera?" Dean alza una ceja.

"Por la misma razón por la que me oculto en la casa de alguien sin saber quién es siquiera" responde, agachando la mirada.

"Y quieres decir que…"

"Yo… Huí de casa, ¿está bien? Planeaba quedarme en la casa del amigo de mi amigo -él me dijo que estaba solo y me dejaría quedarme un par de días-, pero mi hermano me descubrió y corrí sin sentido hasta que llegué acá"

Dean frunce el ceño. "¿Y por qué harías eso?"

Castiel sonríe un poco. "¿Ves eso que siempre dicen en las historias, sobre gente infeliz que hace algún cambio impresionante en su vida apenas entra el año, y terminan felices?"

"Oh" dice Dean simplemente. Está un poco asombrado. Castiel tiene pinta de ser un niño, y en los diez minutos que Dean lleva conociéndolo ha demostrado tener más agallas de las que Dean jamás tendrá. _Es un niño, y está huyendo de casa,_ piensa Dean, _ni en mil años juntaría el valor para hacer lo que él acaba de hacer._ "Pero eres demasiado joven como para enfrentarte al mundo real aún" termina diciendo de todos modos.

"¿Joven?" Castiel frunce el ceño. "Tengo veinte años"

"Oh" Dean frunce el ceño. Si le hubieran preguntado, él diría que Castiel debía tener… 15. "¿No deberías estar en la Universidad o algo así?"

"Bueno, para empezar, es Año Nuevo" ríe. "Y no. Mi padre no me permitió estudiar"

La confesión hace que a Dean se le forme un nudo en la garganta. No puede imaginar qué otras cosas habrá sufrido Castiel, si vivía con un hombre que ni siquiera le _permitió_ ir a la jodida escuela. Resuelto, Dean se para frente al chico y lo mira con determinación. "Te quedarás entonces conmigo"

"¿Qué?" Castiel lo mira directo a los ojos, y Dean se marea un poco por lo azules que son. _¿Existe siquiera ese tono de azul?_

"Oh, vamos. Pensabas quedarte con un completo extraño, de todos modos. Es más, por lo que sabes yo podría ser ese extraño" le sonríe, tratando de calmarlo. "Además, es muy tarde y hace un frío terrible. Al menos quédate aquí esta noche, ¿quieres?"

El chico guarda silencio por un rato, pero después asiente lentamente. "Está bien" dice, y Dean suspira.

"Bien, entonces…" le extiende una mano al chico. Castiel la toma y se para frente a él. Dean nota que es apenas unos centímetros más bajo que él. "Te mostraré dónde puedes dormir"

Castiel asiente y Dean comienza a caminar escaleras arriba, asumiendo que el chico lo sigue. Apenas sube, abre la primera puerta y voltea para mirar a Castiel. "Puedes dormir aquí. Era el cuarto de mi hermano, pero ya no está"

"Oh," Castiel lo mira apenado. "Lo siento mucho"

Dean ríe. "¡No! No está muerto. Me refiero a que ya no vive aquí"

Castiel sonríe apenado y entra al cuarto, murmurando un "Oh" casi inaudible.

"Te dejo, entonces" dice Dean y se da media vuelta, pero cuando está a punto de caminar, siente cómo el chico le toma del brazo para voltearlo.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra un "Gracias, Dean" al oído antes de soltarlo y cerrar la puerta. Lo escucha gritar "¡Y feliz año nuevo!" desde dentro del cuarto.

_Adorable._ Dean sonríe y camina hacia su propio cuarto, que está al final del pasillo del mismo piso. Entra y se deja caer en su cama, tomando su celular, que anuncia un nuevo mensaje.

_"Deberías agradecerme"_

Dean frunce el ceño, pensando en un momento de estupidez que Dios se ha vuelto humano, ha conseguido un móvil y ahora le está exigiendo que le agradezca por enviarle a semejante ángel justo el desdichado día en que se estaba rindiendo. Después ve el número y se da cuenta que es sólo Chuck, un viejo amigo al que casi ni recuerda.

Teclea un rápido _"¿Por qué?" _y lo envía, dejando después el aparato en un buró al lado de su cama.

"Esto es ridículo" susurra para sí mismo, pensando que apenas hace un rato estaba considerando volarse los sesos, y ahora sentía la obligación de cuidar al chico que había ido a parar a su casa. Piensa en que es bastante cliché, que alguien llegue de esa manera a su vida justo en, literalmente, el primer minuto del nuevo año. Ríe para sí mismo y cierra los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Generalmente no es mi estilo escribir con un lenguaje "vulgar" (aunque, en realidad, normalmente hablo así xD), pero ya que la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Dean, me pareció adecuado.<p>

A quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esto, ¡gracias! Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Si tengo tiempo, subiré un capítulo cada día, ya que ya he escrito la mayoría (no serán más de 10) y sólo necesito editarlos un poco. ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Al abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Dean nota es que hay alguien aferrándose a su pecho. Sonríe y extiende una mano para enredar los dedos en el oscuro cabello, mientras examina las facciones del chico. Piensa que en realidad no luce como si tuviera 20 años. A Dean le da la sensación de que le ha mentido sólo para parecer mayor.

Entonces, Dean frunce el ceño. Recuerda que había dejado a Castiel durmiendo en el cuarto que su hermano solía utilizar, no en el propio. Se pregunta qué hace ahí, abrazándolo, y una incómoda sensación que no logra identificar lo invade. Considera el despertarlo para preguntar, pero Castiel gruñe un poco y se remueve sobre él, sonriendo entre sueños, y Dean se ve a sí mismo incapaz de despertarlo.

Se queda así, excesivamente quieto, con su mano fija aún en el cabello del chico por alrededor de 15 minutos más, hasta que Castiel abre los ojos.

Dean observa con diversión cómo se estira en su lugar y después se aprieta contra el mayor. Hace amago de volver a cerrar los ojos, pero de pronto los abre de golpe y se sienta, mirando a Dean fijamente.

"Hola" Dean saluda, aparentando una calma que no siente.

"¡Lo siento!" grita el otro, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y sonrojándose. A Dean el gesto se le antoja adorable. "No recordaba que… Yo…" Dean lo observa tomar una gran bocanada de aire para después pegar sus rodillas a su pecho. "Escuché ruidos extraños, como de gente caminando en círculos por tu casa, y-y pensé que podría ser mi hermano. Me asusté y decidí venir a avisarte, pero cuando entré me dio pena despertarte y simplemente me senté unos momentos a un lado tuyo a esperar a que los pasos se alejaran. Pero supongo que me quedé dormido" junta las manos sobre sus rodillas y se les queda mirando, luciendo realmente avergonzado.

Dean sonríe. "No pasa nada, Cas. Entiendo, de verdad, pero ¿al menos dormiste algo?"

Castiel mira hacia la ventana que está en la pared a la derecha de la cama. "Creo que dormí demasiado" comenta, y Dean sigue su mirada. Hay mucho sol, así que Dean toma su móvil del buró al lado de su cama y revisa la hora. Es mediodía.

Bufa y se para de golpe, buscando su ropa. La tiró por toda la habitación, así que la recoge con rapidez y se la pone. Cuando termina, voltea hacia Castiel y nota que éste se ha quedado en la posición en que estaba antes, sólo que de cara a Dean, mirándolo fijamente. Dean nota que Castiel está sólo en bóxers y se siente incómodo de repente.

"Uh… ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? Mira, aquí tengo algo que tal vez te quede" camina hacia la izquierda de la cama, a un armario. Lo abre y saca la ropa más estrecha que puede encontrar, pasándosela a Castiel. El chico mira la ropa incómodo por un rato, pero después se la pone.

Cuando se para, Dean no puede evitar reírse.

"¿Tan mal me veo?" pregunta Castiel, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado. La camisa de manga larga que Dean le ha dado le queda enorme y casi le llega a las rodillas, mientras que los vaqueros que le ha prestado le arrastran por el piso. Dean se acerca, murmurando un "se puede arreglar", doblando las mangas de la camisa para que al menos pueda sacar las manos.

Dean intenta morderse la lengua, pero no puede evitar preguntar. "¿En verdad tienes veinte?"

Castiel lo mira, luciendo confundido, y después de unos segundos responde. "Sí, ¿por qué?" inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como si en verdad no entendiera por qué Dean no le cree. Dean se pregunta si al menos alguna vez se ha visto al espejo.

"Porque luces como si tuvieras quince" sonríe, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Castiel con una ceja alzada.

"¿Por qué?" vuelve a preguntar, frunciendo el entrecejo. Dean piensa que en realidad es muy probable que nunca se haya visto en un espejo (si le habían prohibido ir a la escuela, entonces todo era posible), así que no puede evitar responder con otra pregunta.

"¿Te has visto alguna vez en un espejo?" la pregunta suena a retórica, pero Dean en verdad siente curiosidad. Para su alivio—y mayor confusión— Castiel asiente, luciendo aún más confundido.

"No entiendo"

"Verás…" trata de explicar Dean "Uh, ¿cómo te lo explico? Digamos que… Bien. Por ejemplo, cuando yo tenía tu edad, probablemente pesaba el doble de lo que tú pesas, y…" se queda pensando unos momentos. Va a agregar algo más, pero Castiel habla.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunta.

"24. Pero ese no es el punto. Me refiero, no soy mucho mayor que tú, y sin embargo a cualquiera le daría la sensación de que te gano por una década" trata de explicar Dean, no sabiendo bien cómo poner en palabras lo que en verdad quiere decir. Quiere explicar a Castiel que tiene la clase de mirada que delata que no ha pasado por mucho (aunque Dean comienza a pensar que es simplemente como Castiel luce, porque le da la sensación de que en realidad sí ha pasado por _mucho_) y que tiene un aura de inocencia casi insoportable para él, pero piensa que si lo dice tal cual asustará al chico.

"No entiendo" dice, y Dean realmente no se sorprende. "En lo que a mí me respecta, aparento mi edad"

"Bueno, da igual" Dean decide dejar de lado el tema. "¿Quieres comer algo?"

Castiel mira al piso, a sus manos, a Dean, y de nuevo al piso. Se rasca la cabeza, vuelve a mirar a Dean, y finalmente suspira. "Creo… Creo que debería buscar a mi hermano. Sólo para decirle que estoy bien"

"¿Por qué no le llamas?" Dean sugiere. Realmente no quiere que se vaya, y no sabe muy bien por qué. Supone que es porque realmente no ha tenido mucho _contacto humano_ últimamente.

"No estoy seguro de que se encuentre en casa" responde Castiel, volviendo a mirar al piso.

"A su teléfono móvil, me refiero"

"¿Su qué?"

Dean bufa. "No importa. Mira, si quieres puedo ayudarte a llamar a tu hermano después, pero por lo pronto necesitas comer algo, ¿está bien?" Castiel asiente y Dean sale del cuarto, con el chico siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, Dean recuerda que sólo dispone de patatas fritas y cerveza. Se rasca la cabeza y busca dinero en su billetera, descubriendo que tristemente sólo tiene dos dólares. Resignado, sube a su cuarto con rapidez para sacar algo de dinero que mantiene en un cajón donde guarda calcetines. Es el dinero que ahorra para comprar un Impala del 67, el cual lleva deseando desde que tiene memoria, pero no puede dejar que el chico a su cargo muera de desnutrición. El sentimiento de hermano mayor sobreprotector es más grande que sus ganas de comprar un auto.

Decidido, toma un poco del dinero y sale casi corriendo de su casa, dándose la vuelta antes de salir sólo para encarar a un confundido Castiel. "Vuelvo en un rato," le dice. "Puedes… No sé, prender el televisor o algo" Castiel lo mira confundido, pero Dean no le presta mucha atención y sale.

Cuando llega al minimarket más cercano que haya, se encuentra con que realmente no sabe qué debería comprar. Sam era el que se encargaba de alimentarlo, por lo que él nunca aprendió a hacer mucho por sí mismo. Bufa y se rasca la cabeza, pensando que no puede ser tan difícil. Camina por la tienda y lo primero que toma es una tarta. Alegre por su decisión, la paga y sale del lugar.

Cuando sale se da cuenta que realmente no puede alimentar a Castiel a base de tarta. Vuelve a bufar y se encamina hasta una tienda de comida china. Ordena lo suficiente como para los dos, y resuelto camina de vuelta a casa.

Cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende. Realmente no sabe qué esperaba. Tal vez esperaba encontrarse a Castiel husmeando por su casa, o encontrarlo dormido frente al televisor. Sin embargo, frente a él se encuentra una sala vacía.

Una incómoda sensación remueve su pecho, y entonces se obliga a subir por las escaleras sólo para confirmar que Castiel tampoco está en los cuartos. Busca en los baños, pero tampoco está. Deja la comida sobre la mesa de cristal que tiene, y sale corriendo. Se pasea por los alrededores por un rato, pero no hay señales del chico. Piensa en que tal vez debería buscarlo un poco más, pero piensa que ni siquiera dispone de un automóvil como para recorrer mucho terreno y se obliga a regresar a la casa.

_Ya está, Dean, el chico se ha ido. Es su problema. Tal vez ya encontró a quienquiera a quien estuviera buscando. _

Aún así, cuando come la comida en silencio (más por obligación, porque el hambre se le ha esfumado), la incómoda sensación de preocupación no se va por más que lo forza. Y no debería preocuparse, por Dios, si conoce al chico desde hace unas doce horas. Sin embargo la escena le hace recordar a cuando su hermano simplemente lo dejó con una estúpida carta que explicaba que se había ido a Stanford. La situación en realidad no era muy parecida; Castiel por supuesto no había dejado la mínima explicación ni en una nota. Y pese a todo Dean no puede evitar que la preocupación lo invada.

Piensa _Pobre chico. Espero al menos esté bien _por el resto del día, hasta que el sueño lo alcanza mientras ve sin mucha atención un programa cualquiera en la TV.

Al día siguiente, cuando despierta, la espalda le duele horrores y el cuello también. Se estira en su lugar, sintiendo sus huesos crujir. Corre las manos por su pecho distraído, y se percata de que una sensación incómoda invade su estómago. Una sensación de vacío que no recordaba haber sentido.

Se levanta y, mientras el día pasa, trata de ignorarla. La sensación, a pesar de todo, no le es nueva. La ha sentido por los últimos meses, y supone que de pronto habrá desparecido por unas horas, pero esa mañana había vuelto con fuerza. Suspira y piensa para sí mismo que la soledad no le trae nada bueno.

Al anochecer, alguien toca a su puerta con insistencia. Se encuentra en el sofá, medio acostado, y da un brinco en su lugar cuando escucha los toques insistentes que cesan demasiado pronto. Ligeramente emocionado, se levanta de golpe y abre la puerta, encontrándose con que no hay nadie fuera. Frunciendo el entrecejo, mira hacia el piso, donde encuentra su chaqueta de cuero junto con una nota.

Toma la chaqueta y lee la nota, que es un pedazo de póster donde alguien ha escrito por el otro lado. "_Gracias_" dice ésta. Extrañado, Dean sale y mira a su alrededor. A lo lejos, en una esquina, ve la figura delgada de Castiel caminando, encogido de hombros y temblando. Dean nota que está nevando otra vez.

La lástima le revuelve las entrañas, y se ve a sí mismo corriendo hasta el chico, gritando "¡Castiel, espera!" hasta que éste se detiene por unos segundos.

Dean lo alcanza, jadeando, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas. "Castiel…" El chico lo mira apenas, y Dean nota cómo hace un gran esfuerzo para aparentar que no tiene frío. "Joder, te va a dar algo. Ven" lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra hasta su casa. El chico se deja hacer sin decir palabra.

Cuando entran, Dean le pasa la chaqueta a Castiel y le pide que se la ponga. "Sé que te queda enorme, lo siento, pero te vas a enfermar si no te pones algo encima" El chico tiene puesto tan sólo la camisa de manga larga y los vaqueros que Dean le ha dejado el día anterior.

El chico lo mira fijamente, y Dean simplemente camina hasta el sofá para sentarse. "¿Tienes hambre?" pregunta.

"No" niega el chico. "Una señora me ha dado un poco de comida hace un rato"

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" pregunta Dean sin poder contenerse. En realidad, supone que entiende. El pobre chico no podía simplemente confiar en un extraño, sí, pero Dean espera que el frío invernal pueda ser pretexto suficiente para poder quejarse.

"Tenía que buscar al amigo de mi amigo" se encoge de hombros, y Dean supone que no tuvo suerte. El chico se acerca tímidamente, sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá. Dean sonríe enternecido, y lo jala de la cintura hasta que está sentado a un lado suyo. Prende el televisor y pretende que le presta atención.

"Puedes quedarte aquí mientras le encuentras, si quieres" sugiere Dean. "Al menos hasta que pase un poco el frío"

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Dean voltea hacia Castiel, y descubre que éste lo mira fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules. De pronto se siente ligeramente mareado.

"¿Soy un buen ciudadano?" ríe. "No lo sé. Supongo que es sentido común. Ves a un chico sin casa en pleno invierno, lo ayudas como puedes." se encoge de hombros.

Castiel asiente y se limita a ver con curiosidad la pantalla. Se quedan unos momentos en silencio, y Dean piensa en preguntar algo, lo que sea, porque la curiosidad que siente es enorme aún. Sin embargo se limita a sonreír cuando Castiel recarga la cabeza en su hombro.

"Gracias" susurra el chico, y se alza par dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Dean.

* * *

><p>Me he tardado de más en subirlo, lo siento. Hasta ahora he podido poner las manos en un computador xD<p>

(Olvidé aclarar antes, pero las letras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos de Dean)

Muchas gracias por leer~


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Castiel se separa, Dean lo está mirando como si fuera un alien. Castiel frunce el ceño, visiblemente confundido.

"¿Qué…?" Dean carraspea. "¿Por qué…? ¿A qué viene eso?"

Castiel mantiene su expresión confundida. "Te estoy dando las gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, Dean" responde simplemente, mirando fijamente a Dean. Éste se remueve incómodo en su lugar.

"Sí, no, me refiero– Lo-lo último, uh… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Es una muestra de gratitud" Castiel sonríe y se encoge de hombros. A Dean le da la sensación de que el chico piensa que es algo normal. Se pregunta de pronto si _es_, en efecto, normal para Castiel agradecer de esa forma. Espera que no, porque la imagen de Castiel besando a alguno de sus hermanos porque le han ayudado con cualquier cosa le da algo de náuseas.

"Dime por favor que esta no es tu manera normal de decir 'gracias'."

Los ojos de Castiel se abren de par en par de pronto, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo. "Yo, no– uh… ¿E-estuvo mal?" agacha la mirada. "Yo, uh… La… La hija –supongo– de la señora que me dio comida… Me agradeció así, por ayudarles a ambas con un par de bolsas. Yo estaba confundido, pero ella me dijo que era una manera común de agradecer"

Dean se muerde el labio, tratando de no reír ante la escena imaginaria que se formaba en su cabeza de un Castiel sonrojado porque una chica… ¿lo besa? _Un momento..._

"¿Me estás diciendo que fue tu primer beso, Cas?"

"¿Qué?" por la cara que pone, Dean puede decir que no está ni remotamente familiarizado con toda la cultura del 'primer beso'. En realidad, a estas alturas, no le sorprende.

"¿Vivías acaso debajo de una piedra? Espera, no respondas" Dean se lleva una mano a la frente, tratando de procesar la situación. "Me estás diciendo que tienes veinte años –según tú–, ¿y nunca habías besado a una chica antes?"

"No lo considero importante" se encoge de hombros. "Y nunca tuve la ocasión. ¿Es algo malo?"

"No" Dean suspira. "Mira, simplemente no es la clase de cosas que haces con cualquier persona, ¿está bien?"

"¿Y con qué clase de personas se supone que lo haga?"

"No 'personas', Cas. Una. O al menos, por lo general" bufa. "Me refiero… Es como, uh, una muestra de atracción, ¿sabes? Cuando te gusta alguien y… Y todo eso" Dean se siente ridículo. Siente como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño después de que besó a su mejor amigo porque lo vio en una película.

Castiel asiente. "Entiendo"

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí, lo siento" Dean lo mira, y nota que se puso rojo. Se está mirando las manos, y Dean le levanta la cabeza con una mano para mirarlo con seriedad por un momento.

"Hey, tranquilo" le dice "No es nada. Está bien, está olvidado" Castiel asiente y después aparta la mirada.

"Y… ¿Qué hiciste en Navidad?" pregunta el chico, mirando con atención una esfera roja tirada en la esquina de la sala.

"No mucho" se encoge de hombros. "No quiero sonar como _El Grinch_, pero realmente no soy un fan de la Navidad"

"¿El qué?"

"Ya sabes, _El Grinch_" dice. Castiel lo mira confundido. "¿Verde, odia la Navidad?" Dean intenta, pero el chico sigue mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. "No me digas que no has oído al menos del cuento"

Castiel niega con la cabeza. "No es la clase de historias que me agradan"

"Entonces ¿qué historias te gustan?" pregunta Dean curioso "Oh, déjame adivinar. Apuesto a que eres _fan_ de Tolkien, ¿eh?" alza las cejas, divertido ante el pensamiento de un Castiel vestido de _hobbit_, o tal vez de _alto elfo_.

Castiel sólo luce más confundido. "No entiendo"

"Claro que no" Dean suspira. "¿Alguna vez has visto siquiera una película, Cas?" pregunta, ligeramente hastiado pero divertido, esperando que la respuesta sea un 'no'.

Para su sorpresa, Castiel asiente. "Sí, alguna vez llegué a ver un poco de una. No recuerdo sobre qué era, sin embargo. Creo que tenía que ver con la Independencia"

"Vaya" Dean alza las cejas. "Has desperdiciado la mitad de tu vida" ríe y se para del sofá, dirigiéndose a un estante debajo del televisor, buscando algo. "Tengo un montón de cosas que mostrarte, entonces" se levanta, sosteniendo un mando entre sus manos. Se sienta de nuevo a un lado de Castiel, encendiendo algo que el chico mira extrañado. "Tendremos que hacer un maratón de películas. ¿Qué quieres ver primero, Cas?"

Castiel lo mira atentamente, con Dean mirándolo de vuelta con una sonrisa de lado. "No lo sé. Lo que tú quieras"

"Está bien" dice, volviendo su vista al televisor y buscando hasta que encuentra _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_.

Durante toda la película, más que prestarle atención a esta, Dean se pasa mirando las expresiones que Castiel hace ante las escenas. Le resulta realmente divertido cómo a veces salta en su lugar, o cómo sonríe enormemente ante alguna escena tranquila. En un momento, cuando Dean decide prestar atención a la película por cinco minutos, siente cómo Castiel recarga la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonríe enternecido y voltea a verlo, sólo para encontrarse con que el chico se ha quedado dormido.

Quita la película y apaga el televisor, pensando en despertar a Castiel. Sin embargo, al verlo tan tranquilo, algo le impide hacerlo. Decide simplemente cargarlo en brazos hasta el cuarto de su hermano.

"Buenas noches, Cas" le susurra antes de caminar hasta su propio cuarto para quedar dormido en instantes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando abre los ojos la mañana siguiente, se encuentra con que el chico se ha vuelto a quedar dormido sobre su pecho. Sonríe y pasa una mano por su cabello, observando cómo sus ojos se abren y se quedan fijos en la pared a un lado de la cama.

"Hey, Cas" dice Dean, bajito, pero el chico brinca en su lugar y mira a Dean avergonzado.

"Yo… no… " Dean le pone un dedo sobre los labios.

"No importa" dice, encogiéndose de hombros y estirándose en su lugar. El chico lo mira por unos segundos para después levantarse con rapidez. Dean nota que esta vez se ha quedado con la ropa del día anterior puesta. Supone que es por haberse quedado dormido a media película.

Dean se para y nota, sorprendido, que él tampoco se ha quitado la ropa del día anterior. Le resta importancia y sale de la habitación, con Castiel siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cuando llegan a la sala, Dean se da cuenta que hace demasiado sol. Ve el reloj y susurra un "mierda, es medio día de nuevo" antes de girarse hacia Castiel para sugerirle que vayan a comer a algún lado.

"Yo puedo cocinar" responde el chico, tímidamente, mirando a Dean fijamente. Dean se rasca la cabeza y pretende no prestar mucha atención a la insistente mirada del chico, susurrando un "como quieras" distraído.

Castiel camina hasta la cocina, animado, y husmea por todos lados hasta que sale para encarar a Dean, con una sonrisa divertida. "¿Tienes algo además de esto?" levanta una bolsa de patatas fritas, alzando una ceja.

Dean se ríe. "No realmente. Pero podemos ir a comprar lo que sea, en la calle de abajo" saca algo del dinero que le había sobrado el día anterior de su billetera.

Castiel lo toma, susurrando un alegre "Yo voy" y saliendo de la casa.

Sonriendo sin saber realmente por qué, Dean se sienta a esperar en el sofá. Una voz, en el fondo de su mente, le dice que Castiel puede simplemente huir de nuevo y sobrevivir por un par de días con el dinero que le ha arrebatado. Desecha el pensamiento de inmediato. No sabe por qué, pero siente que puede confiar en que el chico volverá.

Y así lo hace, después de veinte minutos. Toca la puerta insistentemente, como Dean se está acostumbrado a que haga, y entra con tantas bolsas que hace que Dean se pregunte cómo ha sido capaz de cargarlas todas. Se para con rapidez a ayudarle, y deja todo sobre una barra en la cocina.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunta, observando cómo Castiel saca cosas con rapidez y las mezcla, sin que Dean se entere de qué está tratando de hacer.

"No" responde el chico alegre, visiblemente entretenido. Dean sonríe enternecido y vuelve a su lugar en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor. Está pensando en qué película debería mostrarle a Castiel hoy, cuando un olor delicioso le llega y escucha un "¡Está listo!" desde la cocina.

Se para con rapidez y camina hasta la cocina, encontrándose con que Castiel ha preparado suficientes panqueques como para alimentar a cinco familias enteras. Silba divertido mientras observa cómo Castiel se pone las manos sobre la cintura, luciendo satisfecho ante su trabajo.

"¿Te piensas comer todo eso?" pregunta Dean cuando Castiel toma asiento frente a la barra y pone frente a sí dos platos con dos torres enormes de panqueques. Castiel asiente divertido y comienza a devorar todo con rapidez. Dean ríe divertido y toma asiento a un lado del chico, alargando la mano para tomar un plato con una torre de panqueques igual de grande. "¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?"

"En mi casa yo era el encargado de cocinar" responde Castiel con la boca llena. Dean ríe por el gesto "Mi hermano Gabriel me enseñó, porque él era el que solía encargarse, pero los demás decían que si él seguía cocinando nos daría diabetes a todos"

"¿Gabriel es el que te buscaba?" pregunta sin poder evitarlo. Se arrepiente cuando Castiel deja de comer y agacha la mirada.

"No. El que me buscaba era otro de mis hermanos, Raphael"

"¿Como la tortuga ninja?" bromea, tratando de aligerar el ambiente de tensión que se ha creado. Castiel lo mira confundido, y Dean piensa _Cierto, no entiende. Claro._ "¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?" pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Demasiados como para nombrarlos a todos" dice Castiel, sonriendo un poco y volviendo a comer. "¿Y tú? ¿Sólo tienes un hermano?"

"Que yo sepa, sí" sonríe. "Se llama Sam, y si algún día le conoces, créeme que será la persona más alta que jamás habrás conocido"

Castiel sonríe un poco más. "Mi hermano Gabriel tenía un amigo llamado Sam"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo era?"

"No lo sé," agacha la mirada "pero no me agrada mucho. Hizo que mi hermano se fuera de casa"

Dean frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"No estoy seguro, pero mi padre no nos permitía relacionarnos con gente de fuera. Decía que teníamos suficiente relacionándonos entre nosotros. Gabriel rompió la regla –en realidad rompía la mayoría de las reglas– y salió de casa. Supongo que el conocer a ese chico le impulsó a dejar atrás todas las tontas reglas de mi padre"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" pregunta Dean, no muy seguro de si debería tocar el tema. "¿Qué te impulsó a ti a irte?"

Castiel mira ambos platos ahora vacíos frente a él, pensativo. "No estoy muy seguro. Fue más un impulso repentino. Supongo que tuvo que ver algo el que mi hermano Gabriel me haya mandado una carta después de haberse ido. Me dijo que el mundo allá fuera era maravilloso, y que deseaba que yo lo conociera también" sonríe, Dean supone que recordando a su hermano "Planee por meses la forma de escapar, con muchísimo cuidado, hasta que llegó Año Nuevo y me encontré a mí mismo sentado en la mesa con los demás, completamente infeliz. Entonces simplemente pretendí estar enfermo, fui a mi cuarto y salí por la ventana. Por supuesto, mi plan improvisado era mucho peor que el que llevaba elaborando, por lo que Raphael se dio cuenta que me había ido y comenzó a perseguirme"

"Este amigo del que me habías dicho antes, el que te dijo dónde podrías quedarte, ¿era amigo de Gabriel?"

"Sí. Él me dijo que conocía a alguien que podría dejarme quedar en su casa por un tiempo, hasta que yo encontrara trabajo o algo parecido"

"¿Tienes idea de quién se trata, aunque sea remotamente?"

"No realmente"

Dean sonríe de lado. "¿Y cómo diablos esperabas encontrarlo, entonces?"

"Pues…" Castiel se rasca la cabeza. "Dentro de mi plan inicial, estaba el esperar por la próxima carta de Gabriel, donde él me diría dónde podría encontrar a esta persona"

"Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo llegaría esa carta?"

"Debería haber llegado ya. Gabriel dijo que la mandaría un par de días después de Año Nuevo"

"¿Tan desesperado estabas por irte, que no pudiste esperar un par de días?" Dean le sonríe, sacudiéndolo del hombro ligeramente para animarlo. Castiel se ve decaído, y de pronto Dean se siente culpable por haber preguntado.

"Es simplemente que tenía demasiada curiosidad sobre qué podría encontrar afuera" se encoge de hombros y trata de sonreír.

"De cualquier manera," continúa Dean "no es como si fueras a necesitar a ese tipo. Porque te quedarás aquí, ¿no es cierto?"

"Supongo que sí" murmura Castiel, sonriente.

"Bien, entonces," Dean se pone de pie "no hay tiempo que perder. Mientras estés aquí, yo seré el encargado de guiarte a través de este moderno mundo" le extiende una mano a Castiel, riendo "Empecemos por un maratón de películas, ¿te parece?"

"¡Claro!" ríe Castiel, tomado la mano de Dean, ambos dirigiéndose alegres hasta la sala de estar.

* * *

><p>...Tengo la mala suerte de sólo poder poner mano en un computador cuando es de madrugada xD<p>

En realidad este capítulo no lo tenía escrito (sólo tenía una idea muy vaga), y todo lo de Castiel siendo un ingenuo me ha parecido gracioso y lo he dejado. Lo siento, tengo algo con que Castiel sea un completo despistado xD

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar~


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!, he tardado una eternidad en subir este capítulo, lo siento. Estuve ocupada entrenando, porque ayer tuve un torneo de karate (valió la pena, al menos ^^' Gané 2º lugar en una de las categorías), y básicamente el entrenamiento me absorbió por completo. Sin embargo, este capítulo es largo, así que espero y recompense la tardanza.

Gracias por leer, y gracias por sus comentarios ^^' (me disculparán, porque no sé cómo responderlos o si siquiera es una opción en esta página xD)

* * *

><p>Durante las dos siguientes semanas, el día de Dean consiste en despertar abrazado a Castiel (él le sonreiría cuando el chico se sonroje y argumente que no planeaba quedarse dormido con él), comer cualquier cosa que el chico preparara (en verdad que no le importaba mucho qué fuera, porque Castiel era un genio en la cocina) y finalmente ver películas o series, o hablar con Cas sobre cosas que él no entiende y que a Dean le parecen terriblemente obvias.<p>

Ese día en particular, cuando Dean abre los ojos, no encuentra a Castiel recargado en su pecho, y cuando extiende un brazo a un lado de él, tampoco lo siente. Ligeramente extrañado, y con una ligera preocupación invadiendo su pecho (porque sigue creyendo que Castiel podría largarse de nuevo en cualquier momento), se levanta y se viste, bajando con rapidez hacia la sala de estar para encontrarse con que Castiel está preparando algo en la cocina.

"Hey, Cas" murmura Dean, entrando a la cocina para ver de cerca al chico. Tiene el cabello hecho un desastre –y Dean lo atribuiría al hecho de que probablemente acaba de despertar, pero sabe que el cabello de Castiel siempre luce así. De pronto se encuentra con unas ganas irresistibles de enredar las manos en el oscuro cabello, pero se clava las uñas en la palma de la mano porque sabe que podría alarmar al chico.

Castiel da un brinco en su lugar cuando oye la voz del mayor y se voltea con rapidez, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado. "Creí… Creí que despertarías más tarde" dice simplemente. Dean frunce el ceño. "Yo, uh… Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero…" hace un gesto con su mano libre, señalando la situación.

Dean sonríe enternecido. "Oh, Cas… Siento arruinártelo, pero gracias de todos modos" Se acerca al chico y pone una mano en la barra donde está apoyado, a un lado de su cadera. "Y, ¿qué preparabas, de todos modos?" se acerca tanto a Cas que sus rostros están a apenas unos centímetros de rozarse. Dean no está seguro de por qué lo hace, pero la cara que pone el chico (una mezcla adorable entre timidez y confusión) le parece razón suficiente.

Dean le sonríe esperando avergonzarlo más, sin embargo, Castiel grita "¡Panqueques!", girándose de imprevisto y alejándose con rapidez de Dean, dándole la espalda. Éste frunce el ceño y, siguiendo el juego, se acerca para abrazarlo por detrás, poniendo sus manos sobre las del chico, quien traga visiblemente y se sonroja. "¿Cómo te encuentras, Cas?" pregunta Dean, recargando la barbilla en el hombro del chico.

"Yo…" intenta decir, pero un ruido los interrumpe. Alguien está tocando la puerta, de mismo modo en que Castiel lo hace. Dean comienza a preguntarse, mientras rueda los ojos y se aleja de Castiel, si la gente se ha olvidado de la existencia de los timbres.

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con un tipo bastante más bajo que él, con una expresión graciosa que no sabe descifrar. Sonríe como si supiera algo que Dean no, y eso irrita un poco al más alto.

"¿Sí?" dice sin embargo, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al ser frente a él. Éste mira a Dean por un momento, como examinándolo, y después mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una paleta. Se toma su tiempo para quitarle el envoltorio, tan lento que Dean está pensando en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, para después metérsela en la boca y sonreír de lado.

"Hm" murmura el extraño hombrecillo, mirando de arriba abajo a Dean, para después dar un paso hacia delante y empujar a Dean para entrar. Dean lo mira confundido, preguntándose si la gente se ha vuelto loca, y está a punto de gritarle al chalado ese cuando Castiel sale de la cocina sólo para tirar una franela que traía en las manos al ver al más bajo.

"Ey, Cas, no sabía que tenías tan mal gusto" dice el extraño, sacándose la paleta de la boca para sonreírle ampliamente a Castiel. A Dean le invade una incomodidad repentina que no sabe identificar y que lo obliga a acercarse a ambos hombres (Dean piensa que una descripción más acertada sería enano y supuesto-hombre-que-actúa-como-si-tuviera-cinco) para simplemente preguntar "¿Qué es esto?" con los brazos cruzados.

Castiel traga y mira al suelo. "¿Cómo has sabido que estoy aquí?"

"¿Eh?" el hombre bajo lo mira confundido, pero no responde. En su lugar, camina hasta Castiel extendiendo los brazos "Vamos, hermano, ¿no vas a saludarme apropiadamente al menos?"

_Hermano, _piensa Dean, su instinto de hermano mayor sobre protector activándose. Avanza con rapidez para poner una mano sobre el pecho del más bajo, antes de que éste alcance siquiera a tocar a Castiel.

"¿Eres el imbécil que perseguía a Cas en Año Nuevo?" pregunta, sin poder evitar el tono de disgusto en su voz.

"¿_Cas_?" se burla, sin embargo, el otro, ignorando la pregunta.

"No, Dean" responde Castiel en su lugar. "Él es Gabriel"

"¿El maniático azucarado?" pregunta Dean, volteando hacia Castiel. "¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?" casi grita esta vez, encarando a Gabriel.

Éste se encoge de hombros. "Quería saber cómo estaba mi pequeño hermano" sonríe de lado, con esa sonrisa que hace que Dean quiera golpearle hasta que los puños le sangren. El tipo le da mala espina.

"Estoy bien, Gabriel" responde Castiel, sonriente, luciendo como si un gran peso hubiera sido removido de sus hombros. Viéndolo así, piensa Dean, tal vez el tipo no sea tan malo, si produce eso en Castiel.

"Ya lo veo" dice Gabriel, alzando una ceja en dirección a su hermano. Éste lo mira confundido inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, como Dean ha notado que hace cuando no entiende algo. "Huele delicioso" cambia de tema, mirando hacia la cocina y caminando hacia donde Castiel estaba hace unos momentos. "¿¡Panqueques!?" escucha Dean que el tal Gabriel grita desde la cocina.

Algo obliga a Dean a ir hasta la cocina, pasando de largo a Castiel quien luce bastante más apenado de lo normal. Cuando entra a la cocina descubre a Gabriel husmeando por el lugar con un gesto inconforme. "¿Acaso has estado alimentando a tu _novio_ a base de patatas fritas?" se queja, abriendo una puerta en la alacena, que está llena de bolsas de lo único que Dean había estado comiendo los meses pasados.

"No es mi novio" responde Dean, irritado, ignorando la pregunta.

"Ya, y yo soy mucho más alto que el alce que tengo por novio" murmura Gabriel, sin prestar en realidad mucha atención a Dean, tirando todas las bolsas de frituras al piso y metiendo medio cuerpo dentro de la alacena.

"¿Qué?" Dean se acerca para tomar a Gabriel de la cintura y sacarlo a rastras de la cocina, pero escucha la risa de Castiel detrás suyo y su cerebro deja de funcionar por un par de segundos.

"¿Te importaría devolverme mi cuerpo?" escucha vagamente que Gabriel dice, y Dean cae en cuenta que en realidad no lo arrastró fuera del lugar, pero tampoco lo ha soltado. Lo deja ir, ligeramente avergonzado, vergüenza que se esfuma cuando ve que Gabriel ha huido a curiosear por el resto de la casa. _¿Acaso todos en la familia de Cas son bebés con cuerpo de adulto? _Irritado, Dean camina con paso firme para comenzar a perseguir al hermano de Castiel, pero éste último lo jala por un brazo y lo detiene.

"Déjalo. Probablemente sólo entrará a algún cuarto y se quedará dormido ahí" dice el chico, sonriente, y Dean se queda colgado por su sonrisa unos minutos, ignorando por completo lo que Castiel ha dicho.

Sacude la cabeza cuando se da cuenta de qué está haciendo, y se da una bofetada mentalmente. Se da cuenta que puede ser que exista la mínima posibilidad de que esté sólo un poco atraído hacia Castiel, y de inmediato aleja su brazo del chico como si el contacto quemara. Le molesta increíblemente, porque _es un chico, joder_. Y no se refiere a que es hombre, sino a que es prácticamente un niño. Y sí, podrá ser apenas cuatro años mayor, pero la actitud de Castiel hace sentir a Dean como si la diferencia de edades fuera abismal.

"Sí, yo, uh…" Dean trata de hacer memoria sobre qué le ha dicho Castiel, pero en verdad no ha prestado atención. Sacude la cabeza y murmura un "¿Comemos?" antes de darle la espalda a Castiel para sentarse frente a la barra metálica.

Espera a que Castiel ponga un plato frente a él y después come en silencio, evitando mirar al chico lo más posible. De pronto se siente mal, _incorrecto_, como si el mero hecho de poner los ojos sobre el chico significara que iba a ser juzgado por todos los dioses habidos y por haber. El hecho de que su hermano esté en el piso siguiente no ayuda a bajar su incomodidad.

Espera no ser muy obvio y no molestar a Castiel, sin embargo no parece que éste se dé cuenta. De hecho, no parece siquiera que esté comiendo junto con Dean. Cuando Dean alza la mirada se da cuenta de que, de hecho, Castiel no está ni siquiera en la cocina. Presta atención, y alcanza a oír un "¡Sé cómo cocinas, Cas! ¡No pienso comer eso!" que suena demasiado lejano. Curioso, se para y se dirige a las escaleras, alcanzando a oír un "¡Pero tú me enseñaste!" en respuesta.

"¡Sí, pero no es lo mismo! No pienso comer eso, Castiel" dice, al parecer, Gabriel. Dean nota que las voces vienen del cuarto de su hermano.

"¿Por qué no?" Dean puede oír el enfado en la voz de Castiel, y se encuentra sonriendo. Nunca ha visto a Castiel enojado. Debe ser todo un espectáculo.

"¡Porque te conozco, y eres igual que Sam! Le quitas la diversión a la comida" Dean frunce el ceño ante la mención del nombre _Sam_, pero lo ignora (debe de haber muchas personas llamadas así) y en su lugar ríe divertido cuando escucha a Castiel bufar. "_Gabriel, deja de cocinar con tanta azúcar. Gabriel, nos vas a causar diabetes"_

"¡Yo no hablo así!"

"Para ser francos, me sorprende que no estés alimentando a tu noviecito a base de plantas como Sam intenta hacer conmigo. ¡Es un infierno, te lo digo!" Gabriel dice lo último con voz lastimera, y Dean escucha cómo alguien abre la puerta con rapidez para encontrarse al instante con la expresión irritada de Castiel.

"Yo, uh…" la expresión de Castiel se relaja visiblemente al ver a Dean, y éste le sonríe.

"Tu hermano es todo un caso, ¿eh?" se acerca a Castiel por mera inercia, pero da un paso para atrás de inmediato cuando Gabriel sale del cuarto y los observa con expresión cansada.

"¡Vamos, he viajado desde California hasta aquí! Al menos déjame comer lo que quiera por un día, Cas, no tienes la idea del martirio que ha sido para mí vivir a base de ensaladas por los últimos meses" Gabriel mira a Castiel con cara de cachorro triste por un rato no muy largo, hasta que Cas bufa y murmura un "Bien, como quieras"

"Espera, ¿California?" interrumpe Dean cuando Gabriel se pone a saltar. Éste asiente. "¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermano huyó de la nada de tu casa, y se las arregló para llegar hasta California sin morir de hambre, frío, lo que sea?" Dean mira con incredulidad a Castiel y éste se encoge de hombros, como si en realidad no supiera que Gabriel vivía en California.

"Tuve algo de ayuda" dice Gabriel, encogiéndose de hombros. "Verás, cuento con un novio sobre protector que me cuidó de todo mal y enfermedad" sonríe de lado, guiñándole un ojo a Dean.

"Tu novio…" murmura Dean, inseguro de si debería preguntar. "¿Es este Sam del que estabas hablando?"

"Síp. Es…" Gabriel se para en las puntas de sus pies y estira el brazo lo más que puede, "alto. Como, _muy_ alto"

"Y es un obsesivo de la salud" añade Dean, comenzando a conectar los puntos.

"¡Es terrible!" se queja Gabriel. "Todas las mañanas insiste en salir a correr antes de ir a esa estúpida universidad –que en mi opinión, está plagada de niños ricos y estúpidos–, y lo único que come son ensaladas. Es ridículo" suspira "Pero supongo que vale la pena, porque si lo vieras…" alza las cejas sugestivamente, y empieza a hacer gestos con los brazos, como si fuera un fisiculturista posando.

"Y estudia para ser abogado" afirma Dean, apretando los labios de modo que su boca se convierte en una línea recta.

"¿Lo conoces?" pregunta Gabriel, alzando las cejas. "Bueno, entonces sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿eh?" sonríe de lado, y se acerca hasta Dean para susurrarle al oído "Es todo un galán"

"Es mi hermano menor" responde Dean, irritado, preguntándose cómo es que su hermano pudo haber terminado con un idiota como el hombre frente a él. Siempre había sabido que su hermanito era bastante ingenuo, pero ¿esto? ¿Habría sido capaz de dejar a Jess por semejante bufón?

"Oh" por un momento, todo rastro de diversión deja el rostro de Gabriel, pero al instante se recompone y sonríe ampliamente. "¡Cuñado!"

"¿Qué? Oh, no, no" Dean niega vehementemente con la cabeza. "No puedes estar en serio. Apuesto a que tienes un tonto enamoramiento por él, ¿no? Porque no hay manera que mi hermano salga con alguien como tú"

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué no?" Gabriel intenta sonar ofendido, pero Dean nota que en realidad la situación le causa gracia. Rueda los ojos.

"Podrá ser un tonto, pero no tanto"

"¿Sí? Pues yo tampoco entiendo cómo es que Cas se ha fijado en alguien como tú. Eres incluso peor que yo" Gabriel le saca la lengua, y Dean contiene las ganas de tirarle un puñetazo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Si soy todo un galán!"

"Yo no…" Castiel comienza a decir con voz baja, atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres que habían olvidado su presencia. "Yo…" agacha la mirada y se rasca el cuello.

"¿Sí, Cas?" preguntan los dos hombres al mismo tiempo, mirándose después con irritación por la coincidencia.

"¿A–a dónde querías ir, Gabriel?" responde Castiel sin embargo, cambiando el tema.

"¡Conozco el lugar perfecto! ¡Vamos!" responde alegremente, bajando las escaleras con rapidez. Los otros dos le siguen de cerca. Cuando Gabriel abre la puerta, se gira hacia Dean para decir "Los llevaré a donde Sam me llevó a nuestra primera cita" y guiñar un ojo.

Dean suspira irritado y sale, siguiendo a Gabriel de cerca, jalando a Castiel a un lado suyo. "¿Es cierto lo que dice?" le pregunta al chico en un susurro, para que Gabriel no escuche.

"No lo sé" responde Castiel, encogiéndose de hombros. "Nunca mencionó que fueran… pareja"

"Hm, está bien" Dean sacude el cabello de Castiel y ambos corren un poco para alcanzar a Gabriel, quien los dejó bastante atrás.

Cuando llegan al lugar donde Gabriel los guió, se dan cuenta que es una heladería. Dean y Castiel suspiran, ambos irritados, pero siguen a Gabriel dentro del lugar y esperan a que ordene lo que sea que vaya a ordenar. Mientras éste se forma en una fila en donde en realidad no hay más de dos personas, Dean y Castiel caminan hasta una mesa a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

"Espera aquí, Cas. Iré con tu hermano. Necesito… preguntarle algo" dice Dean y Castiel asiente. Dean se aleja de la mesa con rapidez, caminando hasta donde Gabriel está, al parecer coqueteando con la chica que toma las órdenes en el mostrador.

"Ey" Dean llama a Gabriel, tomándolo por un hombro para distraer su atención de la rubia detrás del mostrador. "¿No decías que salías con mi hermano? ¿Por qué diablos coqueteas con la chica?" no puede evitar sonar algo molesto, pero si es verdad lo que le ha dicho, entonces no puede permitir que le haga eso a su hermano.

"Oh, vamos, Dean-o. Porque eres Dean, ¿no es cierto?" Dean asiente. "¡El famoso hermano mayor! Si supieras todo lo que Sam me ha contado sobre ti…" alza una ceja, sonriendo de lado. "Aún así, nunca me contó que eras gay. De hecho, Sam me dijo que tenías novia, prometida, algo así"

"No soy gay. Y ese no es tu asunto, de cualquier modo"

"Sí, ya, claro que no eres gay" ríe Gabriel, negando con la cabeza. "No soy tonto, Dean. Se nota a kilómetros que tienes algo con mi hermano"

"No, Cas y yo no somos mas que amigos. De cualquier manera, no estamos hablando de Cas y yo. Estamos hablando de Sam y tú"

"Ah, eso" Gabriel se da la vuelta cuando la misma chica rubia lo llama y toma una enorme copa de helado cubierta con chocolate. Antes de girarse hacia Dean, le guiña un ojo a la rubia y le susurra un "llámame". Dean rueda los ojos. "Puede que haya mentido un poco" dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No somos novios ni nada, ¿está bien?" admite irritado, metiéndose una enorme cucharada de helado en la boca. "Le he dejado saber de todas las maneras posibles que no me interesa como amigo precisamente, pero no parece captar el mensaje" se encoge de hombros.

"Sí, bueno, mala suerte para ti" dice Dean, con una sonrisa de lado. "Mi hermano no es gay"

"Oh, permíteme dudarlo" responde Gabriel, alzando una ceja. "Después de que su novia lo dejó, lo vi meterse con lo que sea que se le pasara por en frente, chicos incluidos"

"¿Jess lo dejó?" pregunta Dean, frunciendo el ceño. Por lo último que supo, Sam y Jess iban en serio, como _en serio_. Dean creía que iban a casarse pronto.

"¿Jess? No sé" se encoge de hombros. "Realmente no me agradaba, así que no tengo idea de cuál era su nombre"

"Pero, ¿estás seguro? Podría jurar que estaban a punto de casarse"

"Sí, no sé. Supongo que no funcionó" se encoge de hombros. "En mi opinión, Sam está mejor sin ella"

"Lo dices porque estás enamorado de Sam"

"Puede ser," admite "pero también puede ser que yo supiera cosas que Sam no"

Dean lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Puede que yo haya descubierto a la chica revolcándose con otro un par de veces" hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. "Pero ese no es mi asunto" se aleja y camina hasta donde Castiel debería estar y Dean lo sigue, pero cuando ambos llegan, se dan cuenta que Castiel no está. "Y ahora tu novio te ha abandonado" murmura con diversión.

"No es mi novio" responde Dean, distraído, mirando alrededor para buscar a Castiel. Lo ve sentado en una mesa en una esquina del local, frente a alguien más. Camina hacia ellos, esperando que Gabriel lo siga, pero éste regresa a coquetear con la empleada rubia. Dean le resta importancia y sigue caminando, hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca como para ver quién es la persona que está con Castiel.

Es un hombre que parece ser bastante mayor que Castiel. Es rubio, bastante delgado y está un poco bronceado. Dean lo escucha decir algo que realmente no entiende, pero alcanza a percibir el acento británico. Frunce el ceño y camina hasta que está a un lado de Castiel, mirando al hombre interrogante. El hombre le devuelve la mirada con una ceja alzada.

"Dean, éste es Balthazar" dice Castiel, sonriente, mirando al hombre. Éste le devuelve la sonrisa al chico, de una manera que hace que a Dean le comience a hervir la sangre.

"Tu hermano se quedará aquí por un rato más, así que podemos irnos" responde Dean, sin poder evitar sonar irritado, tomando a Castiel de la mano para jalarlo junto a él.

"No hace falta que te lo lleves" le dice el hombre, parándose frente a Castiel y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Él se quedará conmigo un rato más, ¿no es cierto, Cas?" el apodo hace que Dean apriete su agarre en la mano del chico. Comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero el chico no se mueve. Dean lo mira confundido.

"Me quedaré con él, Dean" dice Castiel, soltándose del agarre y volviendo a tomar asiento. El hombre rubio lo imita, y sonríe triunfante hacia Dean.

"Como quieras" responde Dean, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del local para prácticamente correr hasta su casa.

Cuando llega, cierra la puerta tan fuerte que teme por un momento que ésta se vendrá abajo. Camina en círculos por unos minutos, jalándose el cabello. Está molesto, muy molesto, y no sabe por qué. Se talla los ojos y se queda parado en medio de la sala de estar por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que oye ruido fuera de su casa.

Abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza en el momento justo para ver cómo Castiel baja de la motocicleta del tipo rubio para después quitarse un casco y extendérselo. El hombre lo toma y se quita el propio, bajando también de la moto para hablar con Castiel sobre algo que Dean no alcanza a oír.

Dean está comenzando a relajarse un poco, pensando que no hay nada de malo con que Cas haga amigos, cuando el hombre se para demasiado cerca del chico para el gusto de Dean. Y antes de que Dean pueda siquiera procesar lo que está pasando, el hombre está besando a Castiel.

La primera reacción de Dean es esperar la reacción de Castiel. Espera que, habiendo ya entendido lo que significa un beso, aleje al tipo y lo golpee o algo parecido, pero cuando ninguno de los dos rompe el beso, Dean decide que ya ha visto suficiente y cierra la puerta con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Siente la sangre hervir en sus venas como fuego, y una sensación incómoda crecer en su estómago. No sabe si está enojado con el tipo por besar a Castiel o con Castiel por no haberlo rechazado. No sabe ni siquiera por qué está tan enojado, y eso lo enoja más.

Cuando Castiel toca la puerta con suavidad, Dean no tiene otra opción mas que calmarse un poco y abrirle al chico. Éste luce apenado, y ni siquiera mira a Dean al entrar. Se queda un momento parado frente a Dean, sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos, y después intenta hablar.

"Yo…"

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Castiel brinca en su lugar ante el tono que Dean ha usado, pero no despega la vista del piso. Tampoco responde. Dean se acerca hasta el chico, quien cierra los ojos fuertemente y da un paso hacia atrás. Viendo su reacción, Dean se obliga a calmarse un poco. "Entonces," comienza a decir, controlando el tono de su voz lo más que puede. "es… ¿Es tu novio o algo?"

Castiel niega con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Dean lo toma por la barbilla y lo obliga a alzar la cabeza. "Cas" susurra, intentando hacer que abra los ojos. Castiel abre los ojos y mira a Dean con lo que parece ser arrepentimiento. Dean se siente ligeramente mareado al ver los ojos de Castiel tan cerca. _¿Es posible que sean tan azules?_

"Cas…" vuelve a susurrar Dean, sin la intención de añadir nada más realmente. Acaricia la mejilla del chico con la mano que sostenía su barbilla, sonriendo ante el sonrojo que de inmediato se extiende por sus mejillas. Pone su mano libre en la cadera del chico, dando un paso hacia él de tal forma que el chico intenta retroceder pero se topa con la pared. Castiel muerde su labio inferior, sin apartar los ojos de Dean, y éste de inmediato se acerca hasta que sus labios están rozando los del chico. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, olvidando por un momento cualquier otra cosa y centrando su atención en lo bien que se siente besar a Castiel. El chico no responde realmente al beso, cosa que Dean atribuye a la falta de experiencia, pero abre la boca cuando Dean muerde su labio inferior. Entonces Dean pierde cualquier rastro de autocontrol que pudiera haber quedado en él, porque la forma en la que Castiel intenta responder al beso simplemente le parece demasiado. Toma las manos del chico y las sotierre por encima de su cabeza, profundizando el beso y notando cómo Castiel gime en medio del beso. Dean pone una pierna entre las del chico y se presiona lo más que puede contra él, esperando volver a escuchar ése sonido. Sin embargo, Castiel se aleja apenas un centímetro, obligando a Dean a salir de su ensueño y a abrir los ojos.

Castiel tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente y el entrecejo fruncido, las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de terror puro en su rostro. Dean afloja el agarre en las manos de Castiel, retrocediendo un paso, y no dice nada cuando el chico lo empuja y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Dean se queda un momento en su lugar, pasándose las manos por el rostro. _Lo he arruinado todo_, piensa. _He asustado al chico. ¡Bravo! Ahora me odiará por el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?_

Se frota los ojos y se recarga contra la pared donde momentos antes estaba Castiel, dejando que su espalda se deslice hasta que está sentado en el piso. Pega las rodillas a su pecho, y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

Lo ha arruinado todo y lo sabe.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí ya pasa de la media noche (creo que es la una de la mañana xD), así que técnicamente estoy publicando esto en el cumpleaños de Dean~

Ojalá y el capítulo sea de su agrado ^^'

* * *

><p>Minutos, segundos, horas, tal vez días después, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta insistentemente saca a Dean de su ensimismamiento. Se pone de pie, sintiendo sus huesos crujir, preguntándose cuánto tiempo lleva tirado ahí. Camina hasta la puerta y la abre, encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa de Gabriel.<p>

En esos momentos, el gesto no le irrita como horas antes. No le provoca nada, realmente. Está tan hundido en su propia mente que ni siquiera presta atención cuando Gabriel cierra la puerta y le pregunta algo.

"Ey, Dean. ¡Dean!" siente algo impactar contra su mejilla. Se lleva la mano a ésta inconscientemente, poniendo por fin atención a Gabriel, quien tiene la mano extendida. _Esa fue su mano_ piensa Dean, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor. "¿Dónde está Cas?" pregunta, y Dean vuelve a hundirse en su estupor. No quiere pensar en el chico. Pero lo hace, inevitablemente, y la escena imaginaria de Castiel huyendo en cuanto pueda se repite una y otra vez en su mente. No lo culparía; Dean mismo se odia por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Otro golpe impacta contra su mejilla.

"¿Dónde está Castiel?"

"Arriba" responde simplemente, dándole la espalda a Gabriel para caminar hasta el sofá y dejarse caer en éste pesadamente.

Gabriel se para frente a él, con una ceja alzada. Dean lo ignora, concentrándose en encontrar una solución, una manera de disculparse para que Castiel no se vaya. "¿Qué te pasa, Dean-o?" el tono que Gabriel usa es de broma, sin embargo mira a Dean con el ceño fruncido.

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Oh, nada. Sólo que he jodido la primera oportunidad del año que se me ha presentado para hacer un amigo"

"¿De qué hablas?" Gabriel se sienta a su lado.

"Hice enojar a Castiel" murmura Dean, agachando la cabeza. "Ha venido con ese imbécil con el que estaba en la heladería –un tal Balthazar–, y yo me he enojado con él porque Balthazar lo besó. Terminé haciendo lo mismo, y ahora Castiel me odia"

"¿Balthazar?" replica Gabriel, irguiéndose en su lugar. "¿Besó a…? Bueno, no me sorprende" se encoge de hombros. "Pero, ¿tú?" Dean nota que está tratando de contener la risa. "Oh, vamos. Castiel no te odia. Apuesto a que sólo corrió porque no quería que vieras su cara estallar en llamas"

"¿Huh?"

"Chico tímido, ya sabes. Sólo hace falta que se acostumbre. No creo que sepa siquiera lo que significa un beso"

"Sí lo sabe" replica Dean, enderezándose y encarando a Gabriel. "Yo le he explicado antes, cuando alguna chica lo besó como agradecimiento y él…" tose un poco "Bu-bueno, él no entendió por qué lo hizo" se encoge de hombros. "De cualquier manera, ¿conoces a ese tipo? Balthazar, me refiero. Porque nunca había visto a Cas actuar así. Ya sabes, confiado, hasta extrovertido" No, el Cas que él conoce lo mira fijamente de una manera intranquilizadora, después mira a sus pies y se sonroja. Definitivamente no es la clase de chico que simplemente deja que un extraño lo lleve en su motocicleta a la casa de, bueno, _otro extraño_ –aunque el caso con Dean es completamente diferente–.

Gabriel sonríe. "Por supuesto. Es –era– un amigo de la familia. Solía ser la única persona con la que teníamos contacto además de nuestra propia familia, pero mi padre le prohibió volver a nuestra casa cuando descubrió que había llevado a _Luce _a un bar"

"¿_Luce_?"

"El mayor de nosotros" explica Gabriel. "Preferimos llamarle _Luce_ –no en realidad, pero nos obligan a hacerlo–, porque a mi padre nunca le agradó el nombre que mi madre le puso" se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. "Como sea, el punto es que no hemos visto a Balthazar en unos cinco años. O al menos, yo no"

"Es, uhm… ¿Le gusta Cas o algo así?" pregunta incómodo, rascándose el cuello.

"Supongo, sí" responde Gabriel, sonriendo. "En realidad se le tira encima a cualquier cosa que pase frente a él, pero tenía una predilección por Castiel. Su _aura de inocencia_ o alguna estupidez como esa le gustaba, no sé"

"Oh" Dean se muerde el labio. Sabe de lo que Gabriel –o más bien Balthazar– habla. A Dean, la inocencia exagerada de Cas sólo le provoca una profunda sensación de culpa, cuando sabe que no debería haberle dicho o hecho algo que el chico no entiende. Supone que a cualquier otra persona le parecería atractivo ese aspecto del chico. No sabe realmente. A él le parece algo… frustrante.

"De todos modos," dice Gabriel "¿por qué no te disculpas o algo así? No es como si _en verdad_ te odiara. Te lo digo, seguramente sólo está avergonzado"

"Prefiero esperar a que pase un rato" baja la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. "Al menos hasta que se le pase la impresión, o algo así"

"¿Esperar?" Gabriel ríe. "Vi a Castiel irse con Balthazar hace medio día, Dean. Llevas todo el día _esperando_, Dios mío. A estas alturas, Castiel debe estar dormido"

"¿Dormido?" Dean mira el reloj a un lado del televisor. Es media noche. _¿Me pasé todo el día sentado en el piso? _"Joder" se para, decidido a hablar con Castiel, pero su estómago hace un sonido y a Dean le parece excusa suficiente para retrasar la plática unos momentos.

Camina hasta la cocina, sintiendo cómo Gabriel lo mira con burla. Toma una bolsa de patatas fritas, a falta de algo mejor, y abriéndolas, camina hasta donde Gabriel sigue. Le extiende la bolsa, ofreciéndole, pero Gabriel niega con un gesto de asco y en su lugar saca una paleta de su chaqueta. Dean se encoge de hombros y vuelve a comer con una tranquilidad que no siente.

"Y, entonces…" murmura Dean con la boca llena "Tu padre, ¿Es tan terrible como Cas dice?"

Gabriel bufa. "Es peor" dice, con gesto irritado, y Dean se pregunta si fue buena idea preguntar. No es como si le importara mucho molestar a Gabriel, de cualquier manera; la curiosidad es más fuerte. "¿Puedes imaginar vivir con alguien que no te permite ir a la escuela, salir de casa, o siquiera respirar el mismo aire que alguien de afuera?" Dean niega, porque en realidad no puede. Su padre siempre estaba ausente, por lo que él y Sam podían hacer lo que quisieran. "Era terrible. Y era, ¡uf! La persona más religiosa que te imaginas. Y encima de que nos aplastaba con sus reglas, casi nunca lo veíamos. Siempre estaba en su estudio, haciendo quién sabe qué, y al principio sólo daba la cara cuando comíamos. Con el tiempo, ni siquiera eso hacía. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es. Supongo que Castiel tampoco"

"Hm. Y ¿todos estaban bien con eso? Me refiero, Castiel sólo me dijo que tú habías huido. Y mencionó también que son muchos hermanos, ¿cierto? ¿Fuiste el único que se rebeló?"

Gabriel se queda callado, pensando por un rato. Después, niega con la cabeza. "Yo y otro par, fuimos los únicos que quisimos largarnos. Un día estábamos curiosos por saber qué había más allá de nuestra casa, y decidimos simplemente salir. Uno de ellos, el mayor, _Luce_, se fue con Balthazar. Después de eso, salía a escondidas cada que podía. Eventualmente no volvió. Yo y el otro no salíamos tan seguido, y siempre lo hacíamos juntos, pero un día decidí salir yo solo. Fui a un bar y me encontré con Sam –tu hermano–, y nos volvimos amigos. Me contó sus planes sobre ir a Stanford, sobre superarse a sí mismo y todas esas porquerías, y de algún modo su discurso se quedó en mi cabeza. Al final, no aguanté y me largué"

"Entonces, no fuiste el primero en escapar" afirma Dean.

"Y ciertamente tampoco el último" ríe Gabriel. "El resto de nuestros hermanos estaban enloqueciendo, era terrible. En los últimos días que estuve ahí, Raphael, uno de los mayores, perdió la cabeza y empezó a darnos discursos sobre cómo debíamos respetar el orden que nuestro padre había creado. Secretamente, deseaba ser el que estaba a cargo. No sé qué pasó exactamente, porque yo me fui en cuanto él empezó a tratarnos como jodidos soldados" Gabriel suspira. "Era un caos completo. Todos pretendían ser obedientes, pero eran contados los que en verdad querían seguir con mi padre. Castiel era uno de ellos, o eso creía yo, hasta que…" alza las manos, señalando la situación.

"Vaya" dice Dean simplemente. No sabe qué más podría decir. ¿Lo siento? ¿Siento que tu padre sea así? Ni siquiera sabe si debería sentirse mal por Gabriel, o alegrarse porque logró salir de ahí.

"Sí, como sea" Gabriel se pone de pie y se estira. "Yo estoy exhausto, así que si me disculpas, ocuparé el cuarto de Sam por esta noche"

"Espera," Dean se pone de pie, frente a Gabriel. "Castiel podría estar durmiendo ahí"

"Bueno, compartiré cama con él, entonces" se encoge de hombros, y camina hasta las escaleras. Antes de subir, se gira hacia Dean. "O tal vez lo mande a tu cuarto" le guiña un ojo y sube por fin. Dean escucha cómo abre una puerta y después la cierra de golpe.

Decide que él también debería ir a dormir. Se estira y tira la bolsa de patatas sobre el sofá, subiendo las escaleras y caminando hasta su cuarto. Cuando abre la puerta, ve que hay un bulto sobre su cama. Acercándose con cuidado, descubre que ése bulto es Castiel bajo las mantas.

Sonríe y se quita la ropa hasta que queda en bóxers. Camina hasta su clóset para tomar un pijama y ponérselo, caminando después de puntillas hasta su cama para no despertar al chico. Se desliza con cuidado hasta que está a un lado del chico, y cierra los ojos. Escucha cómo Castiel se mueve, y abre los ojos ligeramente asustado, pensando en que está demasiado cansado como para hablar con Castiel ahora. Alegre, descubre que el chico sigue dormido y que sólo se ha girado, de modo que Dean puede ver su rostro. Sonríe entre sueños, y Dean lo imita. Cierra los ojos, pensando en que mañana tendrá un día pesado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al día siguiente, Castiel no menciona nada de lo ocurrido. De hecho, no lo hace en más de una semana. Gabriel se va sin que ninguno de los dos lo note en la primera noche que pasa ahí, y ninguno de los dos menciona tampoco la familia de Castiel por el resto de la semana.

Cuando han pasado exactamente 11 días desde el incidente, Dean despierta y descubre que el chico no está durmiendo a su lado. No se extraña, porque a pesar de que el mismo día de lo ocurrido durmió con él, el resto de los días el chico había pasado la noche en el cuarto de Sam, esta vez sin volver a entrar al cuarto de Dean. El día anterior había amanecido de nuevo junto a Dean, y éste había creído que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero al despertar esa mañana solo, descubre que no es así.

Suspirando, se pone de pie y se viste para bajar las escaleras. Cuando entra en la cocina, Castiel está dándole la espalda, cocinando, como de costumbre.

"¿Qué hora es? murmura distraído, y Castiel da un brinco en su lugar para después girarse.

"Son las siete" responde Castiel. "Creí que tardarías más en levantarte" dice, alargando una mano para tomar una pequeña caja negra que Dean apenas alcanza a distinguir y esconderla detrás de su cuerpo.

"Hm" Dean camina hasta Castiel, curioso por saber qué escondió, pero el chico se aleja y sale de la cocina casi corriendo.

"Necesito, uh… comprar algo. Iré a la calle de abajo" dice con prisa, y Dean casi no alcanza a entender lo que ha dicho. Entiende la palabra 'comprar', y saca algo de dinero de su billetera para pasárselo a Castiel, quien lo toma titubeante. Preocupado, piensa en que no podrán sostenerse con el dinero para el Impala por mucho más tiempo. "Tengo que buscar empleo" susurra para sí mismo cuando Castiel ha salido corriendo por la puerta.

Para cuando el chico vuelve, Dean está dormido en el sofá con un periódico en su regazo. Despierta de golpe cuando siente que alguien le pica las costillas.

"¿¡Q-qué!?" Dean está a punto de soltar un puñetazo, cuando descubre que es sólo Castiel. Se relaja y sonríe, mirando sus ojos azules.

Castiel no dice nada; sólo señala la cocina y camina hasta ella, seguro de que Dean le sigue de cerca. Ambos se sientan, y Dean deja salir un gritito de entusiasmo cuando descubre que lo que Cas ha comprado es tarta. Le sonríe enormemente al chico y comienza a comer con prisa. Para cuando acaba, se le ocurre que tal vez Castiel lo ha comprado con la idea de compartir. Apenado, alza la vista, sólo para encontrarse con que Castiel mordisquea una tostada con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿A qué viene esto?" pregunta Dean, notando que además de tarta, Castiel ha comprado ingredientes que hasta alguien tan ignorante en la cocina como Dean sabe que son para preparar hamburguesas.

Castiel se encoge de hombros. "He notado que te gusta la tarta" Sonríe tímido y sigue comiendo.

Dean asiente, mirando atentamente a Castiel. Es algo que se ha acostumbrado a hacer, y casi le parece gracioso que es ahora él el que mira fijamente al otro. No lo hace a propósito, sino que no puede evitarlo. Después de lo ocurrido, Dean sabe que no puede siquiera pensar de _esa_ forma en Castiel, pero el saberlo no hace más fácil dejar de hacerlo. Entonces Dean se limita a mirar, porque no puede negar que le atrae el chico, aunque tampoco piensa hacer algo al respecto. El silencio de Castiel respecto al beso de hace ya más de una semana es mensaje suficiente para Dean.

Castiel alza la mirada un momento y se topa con la insistente mirada verde. Sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y, tosiendo un poco, se pone de pie visiblemente incómodo.

"¿V-vemos algo de TV?" sugiere, caminando fuera de la cocina con Dean siguiéndolo.

Pasan gran parte del día viendo cualquier película con la que se topan, hasta que a ambos les da hambre y Castiel prepara las mejores hamburguesas que Dean ha comido en su vida. Cuando terminan, simplemente vuelven a sentarse frente al televisor, Dean mirando atentamente a Castiel mientras éste pone toda su atención en la pantalla.

En un momento, Castiel parece sentir la mirada insistente de Dean, porque voltea a verlo, las mejillas sonrojándose mientras aleja la vista para ver esta vez el reloj a un lado del televisor. Se para, murmurando una excusa que el otro no alcanza a escuchar. Dean se obliga a alejar la vista mientras escucha cómo Castiel sube las escaleras. Suspira irritado, pensando que ha hecho sentir mal a Cas de nuevo, pero se alegra cuando escucha que el chico vuelve a bajar y se para frente a él con ropa que Dean ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Lleva puesta una camiseta blanca de cuello v, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans oscuros bastante más pegados de lo que Dean consideraría apropiado, y un par de converse nuevos. Dean no recuerda haberle comprado esa ropa (hace una semana le había comprado algo de ropa, pero no eso), ni mucho menos zapatos. Piensa que tal vez Castiel ha comprado todo eso con el dinero que Dean le ha dado de más, pero no recuerda haberle visto llegar nunca con bolsas de ropa. No se queja, de cualquier modo; Castiel se ve increíblemente bien, y Dean se encuentra con que esta vez no puede simplemente alejar la vista.

Castiel parece ignorar el curso de los pensamientos de Dean, porque toma una mano del mayor sonriente y lo jala hasta que éste está parado frente a él. Murmura un "Vamos" y jala a Dean hasta que salen de la casa.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta Dean, caminando a un lado de Castiel, notando alegre que el chico no lo ha soltado.

"Ya verás" responde simplemente, sonriente, apresurando el paso.

Caminan un par de cuadras, y después se detienen fuera de un local. Cuando entran, Dean descubre que es un bar. Camina con Castiel pegado a él, preguntándose cómo ha podido simplemente entrar si el chico luce como si tuviera 15. Decide no pensar mucho en eso cuando, en una esquina del bar, ve una figura familiar en una de las mesas sentada frente al que parece ser Gabriel.

"¿Es…?" quiere decir el nombre, pero no lo dice y Castiel simplemente asiente, sonriendo. "¿Cómo…?"

"No es importante" responde el chico antes de que Dean siquiera termine la pregunta, caminando con más rapidez hasta que están frente a los dos hombres, quienes ríen escandalosamente con una cerveza en las manos.

"¡Hey, Dean!" Sam se para, envolviendo a su hermano en un apretado abrazo. Dean le devuelve el gesto, ligeramente confundido. Sabe que debería estar alegre de verlo, y lo está, pero el ligero resentimiento por haberlo dejado solo sigue ahí, en el fondo. Decide que va a ignorar la sensación, como hace con la mayoría de las cosas, y le sonríe enormemente a su hermano menor. "Es bueno verte"

"Lo mismo digo, Sammy" sonríe y los dos hermanos se sientan, de modo que Dean está frente a Castiel y Sam frente a Gabriel. "Y, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? Digo, tarta en la mañana, hamburguesas en la comida y ahora mi hermano pequeño. ¿Es Navidad?"

Sam ríe y niega con la cabeza, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano. "Imbécil, lo has olvidado"

"Feliz cumpleaños, Dean-o" dice por fin Gabriel, y Dean alza las cejas en comprensión.

"Ah, eso" sonríe y mira a Castiel. "¿Cómo has sabido que hoy es mi cumpleaños?"

"Gabriel me dijo" responde, devolviendo la sonrisa. Dean voltea a ver esta vez a Gabriel, con el entrecejo fruncido. Gabriel señala a Sam, y éste le sonríe a ambos.

"Okay, está bien" Dean se encoge de hombros y sonríe. "Y, ¿cómo está la Universidad, Sammy?"

Se envuelven en una alegre plática por un par de horas, hasta que Sam y Gabriel están tan ebrios que apenas y pueden hablar coherentemente. Dean intenta beber algo, pero Castiel sólo lo deja pedir una soda. Dean, por supuesto, se niega a simplemente acceder, pero Castiel es tan insistente que al final el mayor desiste, pensando para sí mismo _¿Cuál es el punto de celebrar mi cumpleaños si no puedo emborracharme?_

Pronto deciden salir del local, Sam y Gabriel tomando un taxi, argumentando que pasarían la noche en un motel o algo así. Dean sonríe ante el pensamiento de que al menos Gabriel la pasará bien, pero después frunce el ceño ante la imagen de su hermano y Gabriel—

Castiel lo distrae en el momento oportuno, arrastrándolo por calles que Dean no entiende qué tienen de 'turístico' o lo que sea que Castiel haya dicho por excusa. Cuando ha pasado cerca de una hora, Dean obliga a Castiel a regresar a casa. El chico asiente simplemente, caminando alegre hasta que están de nuevo en un lugar más familiar para el mayor.

"Fue muy divertido, Cas –a pesar de que me hayas negado beber" Dean ríe ante el ceño fruncido de Castiel, quien murmura algo parecido a "Es por algo". Sin poder evitarlo, y esperando que Castiel no se lo tome mal, Dean toma la mano de Castiel, pasando después el brazo por sus hombros de modo que el brazo del chico está cruzado sobre su propio pecho tomando la mano de Dean. Cuando por fin están frente a la casa, Dean nota que hay un auto estacionado fuera. Camina hasta estar frente al automóvil Impala color negro, soltando la mano de Castiel, sintiendo su mandíbula caer. "Cas, ¿qué…?"

"Feliz cumpleaños, Dean" Dice simplemente el chico, tomando la mano de Dean para poner la pequeña caja negra que Dean le ha visto esconder antes en ella. Cuando la abre, descubre que son llaves. Dean le sonríe al chico enormemente, y antes de que pueda decir algo, Castiel lo jala por la chaqueta para besarlo.

* * *

><p>Respecto a la escena del bar, quiero aclarar que bueno, esto es ficción y en realidad me parece que alguien de veinte años no puede entrar aún a un bar en América. xD Sólo ignoren esto, que en mi mundo de fantasías sí se puede~ (de experiencia personal, he entrado un montón de veces a bares siendo menor de edad, y nadie me ha dicho nada –pero ese es otro asunto y probablemente era porque yo iba más bien a tocar).<p>

De cualquier manera, ¡gracias por leer! :D


	6. Chapter 6

La primera reacción de Dean es devolverle el beso a Cas con todo lo que tiene, apretándolo en un asfixiante abrazo después. De inmediato, corre hacia el Impala, con el chico riendo y siguiéndolo, y lo conduce por lo que parecen minutos y resultan ser horas. El cansancio lo obliga a estacionar el automóvil fuera de su casa y entrar a ésta, un poco reacio a simplemente dejar a semejante belleza a la intemperie, pero tiene que resignarse porque no cuenta con un garage.

Entra con una sonrisa enorme que hace que el rostro le duela, con Castiel siguiéndolo detrás, derrumbándose de inmediato sobre el sofá.

"Dean" escucha que el chico murmura. El aludido gruñe como toda respuesta, tapándose los ojos con una mano porque Castiel ha encendido la luz. "Dean" repite el chico, y Dean siente cómo lo sacude por un hombro. Gruñe un poco más fuerte. "Dean, no puedes simplemente dormir en el sillón" Castiel ríe, y Dean tiene que imitarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

"Mírame" dice como toda respuesta, dándose la vuelta en el sofá de modo que le está dando la espalda a Castiel.

Castiel suspira y Dean siente cómo lo jala por un brazo, intentando hacerle salir del sofá, pero es inútil; Dean debe pesar el doble que Castiel, y el chico no es precisamente fuerte.

"¡Dean!" reclama Castiel, y Dean tiene que suprimir una risa porque no quiere que el chico se enfade. "Dean…" siente cómo Castiel le pica las costillas. "Por favor, no quiero dormir solo" y eso es todo lo que basta para que Dean se ponga de pie de un salto.

"Tienes razón" asiente convencido "Vamos, Cas" lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hacia el cuarto, soltándolo en cuanto entran para dejarse caer en la cama.

"Dean" vuelve a llamar Castiel, y Dean puede intuir la sonrisa en su rostro. "Dean, ¿piensas dormir con la ropa puesta?" como toda respuesta, Dean gruñe. Castiel suspira y Dean siente un nuevo peso hundiendo el colchón a un lado de él. Se gira para encarar a Castiel, y sonríe cuando se da cuenta que el chico también se ha quedado con la ropa puesta.

"Buenas noches, Cas" murmura Dean, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Dean"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Es hasta el día siguiente, cuando despierta con Castiel abrazado a él, que el peso de todo lo ocurrido lo aplasta. Se endereza, haciendo a un lado a Castiel con cuidado para no despertarlo y se pasa ambas manos por el rostro, suspirando. Tiene muchas preguntas, y no sabe por dónde debería empezar. No sabe siquiera si debería empezar.

¿De dónde sacó Cas el dinero para comprar el auto? No es un jodido Mustang, por supuesto, pero tampoco debió haber sido gratis. Y más importante aún, ¿cómo sabe Castiel que él quería _precisamente_ ese auto, si sólo le había contado a Sam y a Lisa sobre sus planes de comprarlo? Y MÁS importante que todo lo anterior, ¿Cas lo _besó_?

Por un momento entra en pánico, pensando que está pensando en voz alta, cuando escucha que Castiel murmura un cansado "¿Qué pasa, Dean?" para después sentarse a su lado.

"Nada, es sólo… Me, uh, me preguntaba de dónde, uh… ¿Cómo-cómo has sabido sobre el Impala?" Dean se mira las manos, sintiéndose culpable de pronto. No cree que sea correcto preguntar esa clase de cosas, joder, debería callarse y simplemente estar agradecido.

Castiel sonríe un poco, para el alivio de Dean. "Gabriel me lo dijo la primera vez que vino. También me ayudó a conseguirlo"

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Bueno," Castiel se encoge de hombros. "No estoy completamente seguro de dónde sacó el dinero, pero Gabriel me dijo algo parecido a que era un regalo para mí por Año Nuevo. Por supuesto, en cuanto me dijo que Sam le había contado sobre tu deseo de comprar un automóvil, me sentí mal porque pensé que tal vez habías gastado el dinero para el Impala en mí" agacha la mirada, y algo en el pecho de Dean se retuerce. No tiene sentido, pero siente culpa. "De cualquier manera, pensé que sería una buena forma de agradecerte, el dar para tu cumpleaños precisamente lo que querías" vuelve a alzar la vista para sonreírle a Dean, y éste se encuentra imitándolo.

"Oh, Cas" dice simplemente, queriendo girarse para abrazar y besar al chico, pero de pronto el mar de sensaciones lo hace sentir vulnerable y tiene que morderse el labio para quedarse quieto. "Gracias" murmura distraído, levantándose para estirarse y salir del cuarto. Quiere decir algo más, tal vez preguntar sobre el beso que Castiel le dio, pero no se atreve. Algo en su interior lo detiene, una voz muy en el fondo de su cabeza que le dice que está bien fantasear, pero que no puede simplemente dejarse enamorar por Castiel. Se gira hacia el chico antes de salir, y se encuentra con la penetrante mirada azul siguiendo sus movimientos con atención. El chico le sostiene la mirada por un par de segundos antes de desviarla y sonrojarse, y Dean tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir y hacer que el sonrojo aumente exponencialmente.

Una voz en su cabeza le dice _Idiota, si ya estás enamorado. ¿Por qué lo niegas? _pero Dean decide ignorarla y enterrarla en lo más profundo de su mente, volviendo a darle la espalda a Castiel, decidido a arreglárselas para mantener la relación con Castiel en una sana y platónica amistad.

Baja por las escaleras, encontrándose con que Gabriel está tirado en el piso de su sala y Sam está dormido sobre el sofá. "¿Qué demonios?" susurra para sí mismo, caminando hacia ambos hombres, haciendo un mohín ante el hedor a alcohol. Camina hasta Gabriel, y lo sacude con el pie.

"Déjame, Sam" murmura el castaño, sacudiendo una mano y tapándose la cara con la otra.

"Gabriel" dice Dean, agachándose esta vez para sacudirlo por el hombro. "¿Qué demonios hacen tú y Sam aquí?"

"¿Hm?" el hombre parece no estar consciente de su propia existencia, por lo que Dean se rinde y se para, caminando esta vez hacia su hermano.

"Sam" murmura, sacudiéndolo de un brazo. "Ey, Sammy, despierta"

"Ngh, mi cabeza" Sam se queja, intentando darse la vuelta y cayéndose del sofá como resultado. "¡Ouch!" se para de golpe, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, mirando a Dean con enfado. "¿Por qué me has despertado?"

"Es medio día, imbécil" responde Dean, volteando hacia las escaleras cuando escucha a Castiel bajar. Trata de no prestar atención al hecho de que sus jeans siguen siendo demasiado ajustados y su cabello se ve especialmente desastroso. Se muerde la lengua y voltea hacia Sam, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué hacen tú y Gabriel aquí, de todos modos?"

Sam se encoge de hombros, tallándose los ojos y bostezando. "Nos corrieron del motel por…" gesticula exageradamente con las manos y vuelve a encogerse de hombros "cosas. Y aún tengo una copia de las llaves de esta casa, así que decidí arrastrar a Gabriel aquí"

"Hm" Dean suspira, dándose la vuelta para seguir a Castiel con la mirada, quien camina incómodo hacia la cocina.

"De cualquier modo," dice Sam "¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor? Creí que estarías alegre después de, bueno… ya sabes" Dean lo mira interrogante, y Sam sonríe de lado. "¿No fue acaso una noche interesante, Dean?" Sam alza las cejas sugestivamente, y Dean tiene que apretar los puños para no golpearlo.

"No sé de qué hablas" responde, caminando hasta la cocina. "Si te refieres al Impala, pues sí, fue genial. Pero no entiendo de dónde ha sacado dinero Gabriel, si a mí me daba la impresión de que tú lo mantienes"

"Hm" murmura esta vez Sam, siguiéndolo. "Tienes razón. Yo tampoco sé de dónde lo ha sacado. Tal vez ahorró, o algo así" se encoge de hombros y se sienta pesadamente en una silla, Dean acompañándolo a un lado.

"Sí, tal vez" responde distraído, observando atentamente a Cas sin querer hacerlo realmente. Pasea su mirada por su espalda, bajando, tratando de detenerse a sí mismo, pero no puede evitarlo. Su mirada sigue insistentemente los movimientos del chico, cómo camina de un lado a otro, haciendo que los jeans se tensen y…

Sus pensamientos son desviados por un carraspeo a su lado. Cuando Dean voltea, se da cuenta que Gabriel está parado a un lado suyo, mirando atentamente a Sam mientras se masajea las sienes con una mano, haciéndole gestos para que salga por un momento con él. Sam obedece y se para, saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Dean solo con Cas.

Dean juega con sus dedos, tratando de evitar mirar a Castiel lo más posible, y asintiendo simplemente cada vez que Castiel le pregunta algo que en realidad no alcanza a entender. Se sobresalta un poco cuando alza ligeramente la mirada y se encuentra con que el chico está parado frente a él, al otro lado de la barra metálica, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

"¿Qué?" murmura apenas, desviando la mirada hacia sus pies.

"¿Estás bien, Dean?" pregunta Castiel, sin dejar de mirarlo. Dean alza ligeramente la vista, pero la vuelve a bajar en cuanto se encuentra con los vibrantes ojos azules del chico.

Dean se encoge de hombros, susurrando un "Sí, claro" que hasta a él le parece horriblemente falso. Se muerde la lengua, pensando que va a ser un día pesado si sigue así. Escucha a Castiel suspirar y caminar hasta que está sentado a un lado de él. Siente la mano del chico sobre su hombro, y se gira instintivamente hasta encararlo. El chico está sentado más cerca de lo que Dean creía, y los rostros de ambos no están muy lejos el uno del otro. Si tan sólo se acerca un poco más…

"¿Dean?" Castiel frunce el entrecejo, ladeando la cabeza un poco. "¿Estás enojado conmigo?" la manera en la que lo dice, como si fuera un niño preguntándole a su madre dónde está su perrito muerto, hace que Dean quiera simplemente mandar al demonio sus inseguridades para abrazar a Cas. Sin embargo, se encuentra a sí mismo negando con la cabeza, enderezándose en su lugar para alejarse un poco del chico.

Le da la mejor sonrisa que es capaz de fingir, y el chico parece tranquilizarse, sonriéndole de vuelta. Se acerca hasta el rostro de Dean y deja un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de alejarse y volver a cocinar. Dean se toca los labios, apretando la mandíbula, sintiendo un peso posarse sobre sus hombros.

El problema es que Dean no creyó que llegaría a eso. Creyó que su atracción —_Enamoramiento, lo que sea, es lo mismo—_ por el chico sería incorrespondida, y que realmente nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver sus tontas fantasías realidad. Y ahora que parecen poder ser reales, Dean está asustado. Horriblemente asustado, porque de alguna manera el peso de Lisa simplemente dejándolo sigue ahí, y tiene miedo de que Castiel haga lo mismo. Siempre ha tenido la sensación de que un día se irá así nada más, tal vez cuando encuentre a quien inicialmente estaba buscando, pero Dean cree que dolerá menos si mantiene la relación como una simple amistad. Si se vuelve algo más, Dean no cree poder soportar el sufrimiento de verlo irse.

Come lo que el chico le sirve en silencio, evitando lo más posible mirarlo, preguntándose internamente si Sam y Gabriel se han ido ya.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El resto del día prueba ser igual de difícil que como Dean se lo imaginaba.

Gabriel y Sam se han ido sin avisar, como Dean pensó desde un principio, dejándolo solo con Castiel, quien ha resultado ser de lo más difícil de alejar.

A Dean le duele un poco cuando el chico se acerca para besarlo y él simplemente se aleja, pero se dice a sí mismo que es lo mejor. Para el final del día, Castiel parece haber captado el mensaje, porque incluso insiste en irse a dormir cuando Dean se pone a ver una película. Y Dean no hace mas que encoger los hombros y tratar de poner atención al televisor, pero al final el remordimiento es más fuerte y lo obliga a apagar la TV y caminar hasta su cuarto.

Cuando entra, las luces están encendidas y Castiel brinca en su lugar ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Dean no alcanza a procesar la imagen frente a él, porque el chico corre inmediatamente fuera del cuarto. El mayor frunce el ceño ante la conducta del otro, pero le resta importancia y comienza a desvestirse para prepararse para dormir.

Cuando está a punto de acostarse, descubre que tiene sed, por lo que se ve obligado a salir de su cuarto y caminar hacia las escaleras. Pasa frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sam, escuchando un ligero sonido ahogado, y se obliga a sí mismo a pasar de largo, pensando que tal vez está viendo TV o algo así.

_El cuarto de Sam no tiene televisor_ piensa para sí mismo, luchando contra las ganas de entrar al cuarto, deteniéndose cuando apenas ha puesto el pie sobre el primer escalón. Suspirando, se da la vuelta sin oponer mucha resistencia y toca un par de veces en la puerta del cuarto de Sam. El sonido ahogado que antes escuchaba cesa de golpe y Castiel no responde.

"¿Cas?" intenta Dean, tocando de nuevo, pegando el oído a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo. Nada. Piensa para sí mismo que tal vez el chico ya está dormido y él imaginó el ruido, y suspirando se da la vuelta para bajar hacia la sala de estar. Pero justo cuando gira el sonido vuelve a escucharse, y Dean regresa de inmediato para tocar un par de veces la puerta.

"¿Cas? Voy a entrar"

Cuando está girando el picaporte, una voz ahogada responde "¡No!"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, Dean" escucha que Castiel dice, y su voz suena extraña, como si estuviera enfermo. "Estaba… Estaba escuchando música. Supongo que la puse muy fuerte. Lo siento"

"Sí, claro" responde Dean, empujando la puerta, pero la voz de Castiel vuelve a gritar "¡No!" y la puerta es cerrada de un golpe en la cara de Dean antes de que pueda siquiera ver al chico. "Y ¿en qué se supone que estás escuchando música? Sam no dejó ningún reproductor, y estoy seguro que tú no tienes uno"

"¡Claro que sí!" responde Castiel al otro lado de la puerta. "Compré un… Uh, reproductor, con el dinero que Gabriel me dio"

"Pruébalo"

Silencio. Dean suspira y empuja la puerta. Del otro lado, Castiel la empuja, pero Dean es más fuerte y consigue abrirla. Cuando entra, la imagen frente a él le deja un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Cas? ¿Por qué estabas…?" No puede ni siquiera pronunciar la palabra. Se acerca con rapidez al chico, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando una mejilla y llevándose una lágrima en el camino. "¿Cas? ¿Qué pasó?"

El chico trata de sonreír, pero la sonrisa muere en sus labios antes de que pueda siquiera intentarlo. "Nada, yo… Me golpee la cabeza, sí, y me dolió mucho" se lleva una mano a la cabeza como prueba, dándole la espalda a Dean y caminando hasta la cama. "No es nada, pero no estoy acostumbrado y me dolió mucho. No quería alarmarte, lo siento"

Dean camina hasta el chico, tomándolo por el hombro para hacerlo encararlo. "¿Qué pasó, Cas? ¿Por qué llorabas?" vuelve a preguntar mirándolo a los ojos, ignorando por completo la excusa del chico.

Castiel agacha la mirada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos. "No es nada, en verdad"

Dean le obliga a alzar el rostro y lo mira con el ceño fruncido, como diciéndole _No te creo nada_.

Castiel desvía la mirada hacia la mano de Dean, y suspira. "Estás enojado conmigo, y no sé por qué" susurra, tan bajo que Dean apenas puede oírlo. "Si fue por… Por besarte, ¡lo siento! No lo volveré a hacer, en verdad. No quería molestarte, de verdad que no, pero lo he hecho y no podía…"

Dean lo calla con un beso, sin dejar de sostener el rostro del chico entre sus manos. Cuando se separan, dejan sus frentes unidas.

"Tonto" murmura más para sí mismo que para Castiel, cerrando los ojos. "No tienes que preocuparte por algo como eso. Fue mi culpa, yo…" abre los ojos, alejándose un poco de Castiel. Se encoge de hombros y alza las manos. "Bueno, ya sabes"

"No, no sé" responde el chico confundido, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Bueno…" Dean se rasca la cabeza. "No es nada, ¿está bien? Tú no tienes que preocuparte"

"Entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo porque te besé?"

Dean ríe. "¡Por supuesto que no!" voltea hacia Castiel, quien sigue luciendo triste. Algo se retuerce en el pecho de Dean. Se acerca hasta el chico, volviendo a acunar su rostro entre sus manos, suspirando. "Mira, es… Es difícil para mí hablar de esta clase de cosas, ¿está bien?" murmura, y Castiel asiente, mirándolo atentamente. "Pero, yo…" trata de encontrar las fuerzas para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la inseguridad se roba su voz. No dice nada por un par de segundos, soltando el rostro de Castiel sin darse cuenta. El chico agacha la mirada al instante, y Dean puede ver las lágrimas volviendo a inundar sus ojos. _Al diablo con la inseguridad _piensa, acercándose todo lo que puede a Cas para besarlo con todo lo que tiene. Si se va a ir, pues al menos disfrutará de todo el tiempo que tenga con él.

Trata de hacerle saber todo lo que no puede expresar en palabras, sosteniendo con una mano su rostro y tomándolo por la cadera con la otra. Castiel enreda los dedos en el cabello de Dean, y éste sonríe en medio del beso. Cuando se separan, Castiel suspira sobre sus labios y la sonrisa de Dean se hace más grande.

"¿Vamos a dormir?" murmura Dean sobre los labios del chico, sonriente, señalando con la cabeza hacia su cuarto.

El chico asiente y sigue a Dean, no sin antes darle otro pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :D<p>

Este capítulo es, básicamente, porque Dean no es Dean sin un poco de negación. xD

Es un poco gracioso porque mi gato no me dejaba dormir (y no parece que vaya a dejarme hacerlo, de todos modos) y decidí ponerme a escribir. Descubrí que no había subido este capítulo —pensaba que lo había subido ya—, y bueno. Eso. (?) El próximo, entonces, vendrá más pronto~

Muchas gracias por leer. ^^'


	7. Chapter 7

"¡Dean! ¡Mira esto!"

Antes de que alcance a procesar que Castiel le ha hablado, un revoltijo de colores se mueve incesantemente frente a él sin que Dean logre entender bien lo que pasa.

"¿Cas?"

El chico responde con una sonrisa enorme, revolviendo entre sus manos algo que Dean cree es un unicornio de peluche pero que no alcanza a ver porque de pronto Castiel está corriendo lejos de él. Suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara, y sigue a la masa de alegría andante que es Castiel.

Castiel ve una tienda de mascotas y suelta un chillido de alegría antes de meterse a la tienda, tirando el peluche que antes traía de las manos. Dean se pregunta por qué creyó que sería una buena idea llevar a Castiel a un centro comercial. El chico se ha pasado dos horas corriendo de tienda en tienda, mirando a Dean con ojos de cachorrito abandonado cada que algo le gusta, y Dean piensa que va a tener que conseguir más de cinco trabajos para lograr reponer todo lo que ha gastado en el corto tiempo que han estado ahí. Castiel ha comprado desde un montón de peluches extraños hasta ropa demasiado extravagante y en una ocasión corrió hacia una tienda señalando un látigo, pero Dean se las arregló para convencerlo de que era mejor seguir viendo otras tiendas. Ahora que ve a Castiel señalar animadamente un conejillo de indias mientras lo mira con una enorme sonrisa, Dean comienza a creer que tal vez habría sido buena idea simplemente comprarle el látigo. Incluso podría ser de utilidad después.

"Cas, ¿en verdad nunca habías estado en un centro comercial?" pregunta, acercándose al chico y tomándolo de un brazo para intentar sacarlo de la tienda. Castiel niega con una gran sonrisa y sacude el agarre de Dean, corriendo hasta una jaula de cristal donde hay gatos. "Oh, no, no. ¡Cas!" se acerca con rapidez hasta el chico, quien le sonríe a los gatos, ignorándolo. Lo toma del hombro y lo hace encararlo "¿No tienes hambre? Podemos ir a comprar un helado, si quieres. O comida china, o italiana, o japonesa; lo que quieras. O si quieres, podemos ir al cine"

"Quiero un gato" responde el chico, dándose la vuelta para volver a pegar la cara al vidrio, donde un gato gris lo mira con la curiosidad.

"¿Qué? No" toma el brazo del chico y lo arrastra fuera del local. Castiel opone resistencia, caminando en dirección contraria, pero Dean se las arregla para tomarlo de las piernas y cargarlo sobre su hombro. La mitad de la gente los mira extrañados, mientras que la otra parte sonríe divertida ante la escena. Dean escucha a una señora murmurar "Señor, tiene un hijo muy desobediente" y tiene que morderse la lengua para no gritar o reír.

Finalmente, cuando ha alejado a Castiel lo suficiente de la tienda de mascotas, lo deja en el piso. De inmediato, Castiel le da la mejor cara de cachorro triste que tiene y Dean tiene que mirar a otro lado porque no hay manera en que termine comprando un gato, incluso si es por Castiel.

"¿Quieres ir por un helado?" Castiel no responde. Dean se atreve a mirarlo por un segundo, sólo para descubrir que sigue mirándolo insistentemente con cara de tristeza. "Iremos por helado" toma la mano del chico y lo hace sentarse en una mesa para dos fuera de una heladería. "Espera aquí" le dice, poniéndose de pie, pero se congela al instante cuando ve a una figura familiar pasar frente a él. La persona voltea hacia Dean un momento y después se detiene, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, y comienza a caminar hacia él.

"¡Dean!" el aludido aprieta la mandíbula y se queda congelado un momento en su lugar, antes de decidir que es mejor idea alejarse un poco de Cas si piensa lidiar con esto. Camina hacia la chica, mirando el piso incómodo, haciéndola caminar un poco más hasta que están lo suficientemente alejados del chico.

"No puedo creerlo" dice la chica, sonriente. "¡Qué coincidencia! Nunca creí que vinieras a esta clase de lugar por voluntad propia, Dean" le da un pequeño toque en el hombro a modo de juego, y Dean se aleja del contacto instintivamente.

"Hola, Lisa" murmura, forzándose a mirarla a los ojos, el nombre atorándose por un momento en su garganta.

"En verdad, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Sam te arrastró?" se ríe y Dean se pregunta si está hablando en serio. Lisa parece darse cuenta de su error, porque se calla al instante.

"Vine con… Con un…" no está seguro de qué debería decir. ¿Novio? No está seguro de cuál es su relación con el chico realmente. Dean supone que son pareja, pero nunca ha aclarado ese tema con Castiel. Y, aún si estuviera seguro de que son pareja, ¿debería decírselo a Lisa? _Hola, sí, tengo novio. Sí, hombre; me arruinaste a las mujeres. _No, suena ridículo. Lo piensa sólo por un segundo más, antes de murmurar "amigo"

"¡Oh! ¿Es Chuck? Llevo años sin verlo"

"No, no es Chuck"

Lisa frunce el ceño. "¿Entonces? ¿Es Benny? Creí que se había mudado"

"No es Benny"

"Pero si no tienes más amigos" lo dice como sin nada, como si fuera algo normal recordarle a Dean que no es precisamente una persona sociable, o alguien que pueda mantener una amistad por más de una semana. Dean se pregunta cómo llegó a querer a alguien como ella.

"De hecho, sí. Su nombre es Castiel"

"¿Castiel?" Lisa ríe. "¡Qué nombre más ridículo!"

Dean se encoge de hombros. "A mí me gusta"

La risa de la chica se apaga y mira incómoda sus zapatos por un momento. "¿Nos presentarás?"

"No creo que sea—"

"Hola"

Dean voltea hacia un lado, dando un ligero brinco en su lugar cuando encuentra a Castiel parado a un lado suyo.

Lisa alza una ceja. "Dean, querido, sé que conseguir empleos no es tu fuerte, pero ¿niñero? ¿En serio?"

Dean se muerde el labio para no gritarle a la mujer frente a él, y desvía la mirada hacia Castiel. Lleva una camisa con el logo de Superman, un gorro extraño con forma de mono, un peluche de un oso en una mano y en la otra uno de una abeja. Está parado de forma extraña, con las puntas de los pies juntos pero los talones separados, y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Mira a Lisa con el ceño fruncido, con el agarre en los peluches apretado. Dean contiene un suspiro. La figura escuálida del chico sólo ayuda a que parezca más joven de lo que es. Debe aparentar unos diez años.

"Es… Es, uh…" Dean no sabe qué decir. Él mismo se encuentra sorprendido por lo infantil del chico, pero no lo culpa, porque no parece que haya tenido oportunidad de ser un niño común y corriente en su momento. Además, es un poco adorable.

La risa de la chica lo trae de vuelta a la situación, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. "No soy su niñero. Tiene 20 años" Lisa sólo ríe más fuerte, y Dean aprieta los puños. A su lado, Castiel agacha la mirada, triste. "Y no es mi amigo; es mi novio" Dean no puede creer lo que está a punto de hacer, pero la cara de sorpresa de Lisa lo impulsa a quitar el gorro de mono de la cabeza de Castiel para tomarlo por el cabello y besarlo con todo lo que tiene. Siente los brazos del chico rodear su cuello, y cuando se separan ambos están riendo. A lo lejos, Dean divisa a un par de niños que han tomado los peluches que Castiel probablemente ha dejado caer, y cuando Castiel se da cuenta, se ríe.

Cuando ambos voltean hacia donde Lisa estaba, descubren que ya no está. La ven a lo lejos, caminando apresurada con los brazos cruzados. Ambos vuelven a reír.

"¿Soy tu novio?" dice Castiel de pronto, dejando de reír y mirando a Dean a los ojos.

Dean se queda callado, porque realmente no pensó lo que dijo. Ahora que lo piensa, la palabra _novio _suena algo ridícula. Sin embargo se encuentra diciendo "¿Quieres serlo?" como un adolescente de 15 años. Castiel asiente emocionado y vuelve a besar a Dean.

Cuando se separan, hay un pequeño grupo de personas observando la escena. Uno que otro tiene cara de disgusto, pero la mayoría está sonriendo y diciendo "Awww". Dean siente su cara enrojecer, pero cuando voltea a ver al chico este parece no darse cuenta de la situación.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Camino a casa, tomados de las manos sin ser realmente conscientes de ello, Dean se permite olvidar por un momento el incidente con Lisa. Y cuando vuelve a su mente, el recuerdo le hace reír.

"¿Dean?" Castiel lo mira confundido, sin dejar de caminar, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué te ríes?"

Dean sonríe y se encoge de hombros. "Estaba recordando la cara de Lisa cuando le dije que éramos pareja"

"¿La chica del centro comercial?" Dean asiente. "¿Quién era?"

Dean duda un momento antes de contestar "Nadie importante" Mira hacia el frente, estando ya a unos pasos de llegar a casa, y se da cuenta que hay un automóvil negro estacionado fuera. "¿Cas?"

"¿Sí?"

"Mira eso. Hay un auto ahí. ¿Lo reconoces?"

Castiel alza la vista y mira hacia donde Dean señala, quedándose quieto por un momento. No dice nada, y reanuda la caminata, apretando su agarre en la mano de Dean.

Cuando por fin están frente al automóvil, Dean ve a un hombre alto, más alto que él, recargado contra el capó. Tiene cabello hasta los hombros, barba ligeramente gris, ojos azules y lleva un traje negro. Cuando le devuelve la mirada, parece querer asesinar a Dean con ésta. Sin embargo, casi al instante su mirada se dirige hacia Castiel, quien se tensa al lado de Dean.

"Hola, Castiel" el tono que usa, como si fuera un jebe hablándole a su empleado, le da un escalofrío a Dean.

"Hola, padre"

* * *

><p>Ya tenía a la mitad este capítulo, pero la pereza se apoderó de mí y hasta ahora, que no puedo dormir, se me ocurrió editarlo y subirlo. xD<p>

Un par de aclaraciones:

La idea de Castiel siendo infantil me pareció graciosa. Además, de experiencia personal, yo tenía un amigo con padres muy estrictos que prácticamente le prohibieron comportarse como un niño normal lo haría, y cuando creció, cuando llegabas a conocerlo, era MUY infantil (supongo que a causa de que nunca lo pudo ser cuando era tiempo), y me pareció adecuado. Además, me gusta la idea de no dejar de ser infantil así se tenga 40 años (claro, en el momento adecuado —no digo que deberían ir a una reunión laboral vestidos de Batman) xD

Creo que doy la impresión de odiar a Lisa en este capítulo, pero en realidad en la serie me agrada mucho.

El 'padre' de Castiel es, bueno, no le pondré nombre, pero me he imaginado a Timothy Omundson (Cain) por alguna razón para ser su padre. xD (Quería especificar en el capítulo que el automóvil negro del padre era alguna clase de auto súper-elegante, como un Mercedez-Benz o algo así, pero no sé absolutamente NADA sobre automóviles —soy más una persona de motocicletas xD)

Por último, tuve un poco de problema escribiendo este capítulo, y me apoyé en el Traductor de Google un poco, pero no confío en él, así que si algo salió mal respecto a eso, lo siento. xD

Nos leemos pronto~


	8. Chapter 8

Tengo muchísimo sueño (son casi las cuatro de la mañana xD), así que disculparme si hay algún error.

* * *

><p>La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Castiel está rígido en su lugar, lo mismo que Dean. El padre de Castiel mira a la pareja de brazos cruzados y con una ligera sonrisa burlona.<p>

"Entra al auto"

Castiel no se mueve ni responde. Dean lo mira insistentemente, tratando de adivinar qué hará y rogando por que no haga caso a su padre.

"No quiero repetirlo dos veces, Castiel"

"¿Por qué lo haría?" murmura el chico, con un claro tono de hostilidad.

"Por lo que parece, no te va muy bien. Es mejor así, Castiel. ¿O es que prefieres vivir con alguien que ni siquiera puede mantenerse a sí mismo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Castiel, y Dean está a punto de agregar algo, pero en cuanto abre la boca los dos hombres lo miran y él cierra la boca de inmediato.

"Le he dado a Gabriel un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Le pedí que sólo lo aceptaras si era necesario. Ya que lo aceptaste, asumo que la posición económica de tu… amigo, no es precisamente buena" explica el hombre, mirando a Castiel. De pronto se vuelve a ver a Dean y éste tiene que agachar la mirada ante la imponente del otro hombre. "Aún no estás listo para esto, Castiel. Y tampoco lo está tu amigo"

"Gabriel nunca mencionó las condiciones para aceptar tu… regalo. Ni siquiera mencionó de dónde lo había sacado"

"Es una lástima" dice el hombre, alzando las cejas. "Ya me arreglaré más tarde con tu hermano. Ahora, entra al auto"

"No"

"Castiel" el hombre da un paso hacia delante y Castiel retrocede.

"No" vuelve a decir, y su padre suspira. Rodea el automóvil y da un par de toques en la ventana del conductor. De inmediato, un hombre corpulento sale del automóvil y se encamina hasta Castiel. Dean piensa en hacer algo, cualquier cosa, tal vez ponerse a gritar como una adolescente que vio a un ratón correr, pero sólo es capaz de observar mientras el enorme hombre se agacha para cargar a Castiel, abre la puerta y lo mete dentro para después volver al asiento del conductor. El padre de Castiel camina hasta el asiento de copiloto y, sin siquiera mirar a Dean, se mete en el auto.

Para cuando Dean vuelve a ser consciente de sí mismo, el auto ya se ha ido hace buen rato. Se queda parado un rato más, sin expresión alguna, y después se encamina a su casa con pasos casi robóticos. Cierra la puerta de un golpe al entrar, y se deja caer en el sofá. Mira la pared por un rato, no sabe cuánto, hasta que su móvil vibra en sus pantalones. Contesta, distraído.

"_Ey, Dean, Gabriel y yo pensamos en pasar por tu casa en un rato más. ¿Te molesta?_" Dean no responde, ni alcanza a entender lo que Sam le ha dicho. Ni siquiera está seguro de que sea Sam el que le está hablando.

Por un rato, nadie dice nada. Luego, Sam habla, con tono titubeante.

"_¿Dean? ¿Estás ahí?_"

"Se ha ido"

_"¿Qué? No te entendí. Habla más fuerte_"

"Se ha ido, Sam"

"_¿Quién? ¿Castiel?_" Dean sólo suspira, y Sam lo imita al otro lado del teléfono. "_¿Te… dejó?"_

"No"

Silencio. Dean mira el reloj. Son las ocho de la noche.

_"No… No entiendo, Dean. ¿Se perdió?"_

"No"

"_¿Entonces?"_

Dean no dice nada, y Sam sigue insistiendo por un par de minutos. Al final, dice algo que Dean no alcanza a entender y cuelga. Dean permanece con el móvil al oído por lo que parecen segundos y podrían haber sido años, hasta que alguien toca a la puerta. Dean no se molesta en levantarse para abrirla. Después de un par de minutos, quienquiera que estuviera tocando para, y cuando Dean cree que se ha dado por vencido, escucha cómo la puerta es abierta.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Qué pasó con Castiel?" esa es la voz de Gabriel. Dean voltea a verlo, dejando caer el móvil, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No se te ocurrió mencionar que el dinero que le diste a Castiel era de su jodido padre?" el tono sale más agresivo de lo que Dean esperaba, pero no hace nada por remediarlo. Gabriel no dice nada, tan sólo abre los ojos de par en par y después mira al piso.

"No entiendo. ¿Gabriel?"

El aludido suspira. "¿Fue él?" pregunta, y Dean asiente.

"¿Alguien piensa explicarme qué pasa aquí?"

Dean no dice nada, tan sólo sigue mirando a Gabriel. Éste se rasca la cabeza y se gira hacia Sam. "Mi padre se ha llevado a Castiel"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Gabriel se encoge de hombros. "Porque es un hijo de puta" Dean bufa y Sam sigue mirando a Gabriel con el ceño fruncido.

"Y…" nadie dice nada por un rato. Sam teme hablar y que ambos hombres le griten. "¿Piensan… Piensan hacer algo?" Gabriel adquiere un gesto pensativo de inmediato, pero Dean permanece inmutable. "¿Dean? ¿Tú qué piensas?" el aludido se encoge de hombros. Sam frunce el ceño. "Oh, vamos. No harás lo mismo que hiciste con Lisa, ¿no?"

"Cállate, Sam"

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado, lamentándote porque la vida te arrebata todo? ¿En serio? ¿No aprendiste nada?"

"No estoy de humor para tus estúpidas moralejas, Sam"

Sam bufa, y se para frente a su hermano. "Dean" Dean no responde ni se mueve, y Sam se pregunta vagamente si está conteniendo la respiración. "Dean, no puedes sentarte a lamentar tu mala suerte. Ve a hacer algo. Lisa se fue por voluntad propia, porque tú no hiciste nada para que se quedara. A Castiel se lo han llevado. ¿Vas a dejar que crea que no te importa un comino?"

Dean bufa. "Sí, bueno, y ¿qué vamos a hacer, genio? Ni siquiera tenemos idea si el padre de Castiel vive en este estado. Se lo ha llevado hace medio día. Podrían estar en New York, por lo que sabemos"

Gabriel carraspea. "Disculpa, imbécil, ¿olvidaste acaso que soy hermano de Castiel? Sé dónde vive"

Dean suspira. "¿Y dónde vive?"

"Wichita. Vamos, si salimos de aquí ahora mismo, llegaremos en dos horas" De inmediato, Sam y Gabriel se encaminan hasta la puerta, pero cuando ven que Dean no se mueve, se dan la vuelta. Éste los está mirando de brazos cruzados.

"Y ¿ya se les ocurrió qué haremos una vez que estemos ahí? ¿Tocar la puerta y pedirle a su padre que nos dé a Castiel? ¿Llevarle una tarta, tal vez?"

Sam bufa y se acerca hasta Dean para jalarlo de un brazo y sacarlo de la casa. "Ya pensaremos en algo, Dean. Ahora tenemos que conducir. Dame las llaves" Dean lo mira con el ceño fruncido, y está a punto de negarse, pero Sam lo mira con el ceño fruncido y dice "No puedes conducir en ese estado, Dean. Vas a hacer que choquemos" Dean suspira y regresa a la casa para tomar un par de llaves de sobre un buró a un lado de la puerta.

"Ten" le lanza las llaves y Sam las atrapa. Se mete en el asiento del conductor, con Gabriel a un lado, y Dean bufa mientras se mete a la parte de atrás.

Conducen por lo que a Dean le parecen días y resultan ser un par de horas. Durante todo el camino, Dean se mantiene con la cara pegada al vidrio pensando miles de veces en cómo las cosas podrían resultar mal. Tal vez Castiel ni siquiera quiera regresar, tal vez su padre estaba en lo correcto y no tiene lo necesario para mantener decentemente a Castiel. Por Dios, ni siquiera tiene un empleo, y el dinero que ahorraba para comprar el auto en el que ahora está es casi nulo.

Dean suspira y se obliga a sí mismo a pensar en una razón por la cual Castiel sí querría volver. Piensa en que son pareja, y de inmediato descarta eso como una razón porque no llevan ni siquiera un día, y encima Dean ha hecho llorar a Castiel por una razón parecida anteriormente. Pensándolo de esa manera, Dean sólo puede imaginar que Castiel tiene mil y un razones para largarse y nunca querer volver. No lo culpa. Él mismo piensa que es un imbécil.

Está a punto de comenzar a imaginarse todas las maneras en que Castiel se burlará de él cuando vaya a 'rescatarlo' o lo que sea, cuando Sam para el auto y sale de éste junto con Gabriel. Dean los imita después de un par de minutos, y se queda un poco pasmado mirando lo que frente a él se presenta.

"¿Cómo vamos a lograr sacar a Castiel de aquí?" frente a ellos, una cerca de metal se extiende alrededor de un enorme campo donde en medio hay una enorme casa. Dean se atrevería a llamarla mansión. Suspira y cierra los ojos. Tenía la impresión de que la familia de Castiel era más bien pobre; nunca se imaginó que viviera en semejante lugar. "¿Están seguros que es aquí?"

"Síp" Gabriel dice, suspirando, y Dean bufa.

"Tenía la impresión que habían huido porque eran pobres o algo así"

Gabriel se gira a ver a Dean. "Ya te había explicado que era porque nuestra familia está loca. Muchas veces consideré quedarme sólo por las comodidades, pero nuestro padre nos las limitaba mucho, de cualquier modo"

"Hm"

"Sí"

"Bueno, la cerca no es un problema" Dice Sam. "Pero, ¿cómo vamos a sacar a Castiel de donde quiera que esté metido?"

"No debe ser tan difícil" dice Gabriel. "Probablemente mi padre lo ha encerrado en su cuarto. Es fácil sacarlo de ahí. Más o menos"

"Bien" Sam inspira profundamente. "Pues manos a la obra" Camina hasta la cerca y, de un brinco, cruza del otro lado sin necesidad de usar mucho impulso. Dean lo imita después de unos minutos, con un poco más de esfuerzo. Cuando están del otro lado, Gabriel los mira de brazos cruzados.

"Se han olvidado que yo no mido diez metros, imbéciles"

Sam ríe. "Vamos, es fácil" Gabriel bufa y retrocede un poco. Corre y brinca lo más alto que puede, y apenas alcanza el borde de la cerca.

"Ayuda" murmura con la voz ahogada, tratando de impulsarse a sí mismo hacia el otro lado. Sam corre a ayudarlo, pero Gabriel logra impulsarse hacia el otro lado antes de que el otro llegue. Cae al piso y grita "¡Ouch!", incorporándose de inmediato y sobándose la espalda. Sam ríe y lo toma de un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar, aunque no es realmente necesario.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" Dean dice, cruzado de brazos, mirando a ambos hombres con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos" Gabriel camina frente a los otros dos hombres, guiándolos hasta un costado de la enorme casa, donde hay una ventana con las luces encendidas. Está en el segundo piso.

"¿Es ahí?" Pregunta Sam, señalando la ventana. Gabriel asiente.

"¿Cómo lo vamos a sacar de ahí?"

Gabriel se encoge de hombros y toma una piedra del suelo. Se la da a Dean, quien la avienta de inmediato contra la ventana. Casi al instante, alguien abre la ventana y mira confundido hacia donde los tres hombre están.

"¿Dean?" el aludido no lo distingue bien porque la luz dentro del cuarto es muy intensa y el contraste con la oscuridad fuera le hace apartar los ojos, pero reconoce la voz de Castiel.

"¿Cas?"

El mencionado ríe. "¿Has venido por mí?"

Dean sonríe por primera vez en muchas horas y se olvida de inmediato de todas las escenas fallidas que ha imaginado hace no más de quince minutos. "¡Por supuesto!" dice, alegre, tomando a Gabriel y a Sam de un brazo a cada uno. "Y he tenido que arrastrarlos a ellos. ¡Pff! Son terribles. No querían venir " Ambos hombres lo miran con el ceño fruncido, pero Dean los ignora.

Castiel sonríe y Dean lo observa subirse al marco de la ventana. Antes de que pueda decir o gritar algo, Castiel está saltando de la ventana y cayendo encima de él. Dean deja salir un quejido y envuelve inconscientemente los brazos alrededor del chico. Se incorpora lo más rápido que el impacto se lo permite, ayudando a Castiel a incorporarse también.

"¿Estás loco?" Casi grita, enojado. Castiel sólo se encoge de hombros y le da un pequeño beso a Dean en los labios para tranquilizarlo. "¿Estás bien?"

Castiel asiente. "No es la primera vez que hago eso"

"¿Y siempre hay un apuesto hombre ahí para que caigas encima de él?" pregunta Dean, medio en broma y medio en serio. Castiel sacude la cabeza y ríe, pero no responde.

Gabriel bufa detrás de ellos y rueda los ojos. "Aww, qué conmovedora escena. Ahora, ¿nos vamos? Recuerden que hay un loco que podría salir en cualquier momento y encerrarnos a todos"

Dean y Castiel se miran por un momento, sonrientes. Después se giran hacia Gabriel y Sam.

"Larguémonos de aquí"


End file.
